The Travis & Aaron Chronicles
by BlueandOrangeRoses
Summary: With Travis and Aaron Mustang, every day is an adventure, wether it's alchemy, pool time, or even getting caught in the pouring rain. A oneshot collection of Roy and Riza's two sons. Enjoy!
1. Beach!

**Okay so the first story of the Travis/Aaron Chronicles. I love Travis and Aaron stories. Purley because I write them so I decide what cuteness befalls Roy and Riza. Ahhh Royai, I love you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but my parents do own a beach house.**

**Beach**

The Mustangs, the Elrics, and the rest of Roy's team got out of their cars. Roy grabbed two bags from the back of their car and handed them to Havoc. Ed and Al grabbed blankets and umbrellas, while Falman and Breda grabbed all the beach toys and picinic items. Riza took her two sons from their car seats, and put Black Hayate on a leash. She carried Aaron and she handed Travis to Roy. She gave Black Hayate to Feury, who had nothing to carry.

"I think this will be fun." Riza determined. The walked down the short trail to the sandy beach. The ocean was at low tide, so there were plenty of places to sit. Ed and Al laid out blankets and towels for everyone to sit. They let Riza sit down first, plainly out of respect. They all took their seats as soon as she sat, with Aaron on her lap. Travis sat between her and Roy, playing with sand. Breda immediately took out food and Havoc started to take out a cigarette, but was stopped by Roy.

"If your going to smoke Havoc, take it away from the children." He said. Instead of getting up to go smoke somewhere else, he returned it to the pack.

Edward inflated a large beach ball, and began a game of catch with Alphonse. Ed laughed and he took off his shirt, much to everyone's surprise. "Hey Al, let's go down to the water!"

"Okay! It'll be fun now that I don't have a blood seal to worry about!" He laughed. The brothers went down to the water and played with the ball. Black Hayate followed them. Breda and Falman started a sandcastle contest. Aaron fell asleep in Riza's arms. Travis got adventurous. He toddled over to the sand, and began to eat it.

"Travis! Roy, grab him!" Riza directed. Roy went and picked up his son, setting him back on the blanket.

Aaron woke up and looked down at his older brother. Travis saw him, and held onto Riza's arm as he stood up. He looked at his little brother. He looked at him and smiled. Aaron smiled back. Travis sat back down. He looked up at Feury, who was behind him.

"Hey there little guy." Feury smiled. "How old is he again?"

"Travis? About a year and a half."

"And Aaron?" He asked as Travis came up and started to play with Feury's shoelaces.

"Aaron is a little under six months." She said. Aaron had fallen back asleep. Roy smiled at his younger son. Edward came back with Al. The sat down and began to talk. Travis watched them.

"Come on Brother! You have to get the saltwater out of your arm!" Al said.

"That can wait." Ed protested.

"But you'll procrastinate and Winry will get mad when we get back to Risembool." Al told him.

"Then we won't go back to Risembool until I clean up my arm!" He determined. He was about to say something else, but stopped when he saw Travis toddle over to the brothers.

"Hello Travis." Al smiled.

"Hey there little guy. You having fun?" Ed asked.

He grabbed Ed's arm. He tugged on it. He looked at it. It was weird. Ed's arms didn't match right. One was something wierd, not flesh. "hmph." Travis said, falling back into the sand.

Alphonse laughed. Falman and Breda finished their castles.

"Mine's better." Breda said.

"No way! Mine's way better." Falman said.

"Hey guys, who's is better?" Breda asked. After everyone put in an answer, the two were tied, until Black Hayate ran over and jumped on Breda's castle. "Gahhhh! Get it away!" He said. He didn't like dogs. Hayate turned and jumped on Falman's castle instead.

Travis laughed. Hayate came up and started licking his face. A woman walked past. She stopped when she saw Roy and Riza.

"Fuhrer Mustang?" She asked.

"Oh hello." He said.

"Are these your children?"

"Yes, and this is my wife, Riza."

"Oh my, what a cute baby." The lady said. "He's adorable."

"Thank you." Riza said. Travis had started to eat the sand again. "Edward, grab him please."

Edward pulled Travis out of the sand and sat him next to Riza. She scolded him "Do not eat sand." She said.

The woman walked on. The group talked and laughed and ate and played the entire day. the sun began to set and they packed up their cars and headed to a beach house on the cliffside. While the others unpacked. Edward and Alphonse took Travis inside, while Roy and Riza took Aaron to the back 'yard' with them. It wasn't really a yard, because it was a trail on the cliff that lead to the beach below. They sat on the edge and watched the sun set. The sky was pink and red and purple. Roy put his arm around Riza, who had her arms around their son. Travis came out and Riza handed Aaron to Roy, while Riza put Travis on her lap. He soon fell asleep as well.

Roy looked down at the snoozing Aaron and hugged him. "Thank you Riza." He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For giving them to me. I love them so much." He said, putting his other arm around Riza.

"Your welcome. I'm glad I have them too." She said, leaning into his hug and putting her head on his shoulder. They kissed briefly, before turning back to watch the sunset.


	2. Gardening & Bedtime Stories!

**BAOR here! So hey, if your reading this, that means your the last survivor of the T-Virus infection that's been released world-wide. Ha ha JK So, this is a collection of just cute-ness centered around Mustang and Hawkeye's two sons, Travis and Aaron. Okay, I'm going to say this now, so it is on official record. I vow, that none of these fics will be depressing, and that means alot if you've read any of my other work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Resident Evil (The reference above, in case you were wondering.)**

**Gardening & Bedtime Stories**

"Alright! Boys, come on, outside." Riza Mustang called to her two sons.

"Okay mommy! Travis, come on." The younger of the two tugged on his older brother's sleeve.

"I'm coming Aaron!" Travis said, irritated. He followed his brother outside. They were going out to the back to help their mother with the garden.

The guards, of course, were against it. "Mrs. Mustang, we do have gardeners here for this."

"No worries, I like gardening." Riza told them.

"Well it's dangerous out in the open like this."

"You know, if I didn't have complete trust in my guards and in my aim, I wouldn't be out here, and I most certainly wouldn't have brought out the boys. We'll be fine." She said. She lifted the contents of her gardening bag, revealing two hand guns.

"Alright alright." One shrugged.

Riza continued to walk with the boys, until they reached their large garden.

Aaron was amazed "Wow! look at all the plants!" He said. He ran around the large fenced garden. Travis was pleased as well.

"Did you plant all these Mommy?" He asked.

"Oh, no. These were already here. So, what should we pick first?" She asked.

"Ummm. These!" Aaron said, pointing to the tomatoes.

"The tomatoes? Okay." She said, picking them from the stems.

"Ooh, how about these?" Travis asked, pointing to the green bell peppers. Riza picked them from their stems as well.

"Hey mom, what are these?" Aaron asked, pointing to red, orange, and yellow flowers.

"Those? They're fire lilies. Your father planted those." She said, turning to pick the corn.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"Because they're my favorite kind of flower." She said, moving to the carrots.

"Hmm. I like these!" Aaron said, pointing to the snapdragons. "What are they?"

"Those are snapdragons." She said.

Travis looked at the other flowers. "I kind of like the purple ones."

"The lilacs? Yes, those are pretty." Riza said, looking over his shoulder.

"Hey mom? Can you pick this?" Aaron asked, pointing to the watermelon.

"The watermelon? It'll be too heavy, I'm already going to have my hands full." She declined.

"Well, what if I help?" Aaron asked. "I'll take a basket!" He said.

"I'll take one too Mom!" Travis said, running to her.

"I'm not sure I could lift that out of the ground without dropping it." She said, looking at it sitting there.

"That's what you have me for." Someone said in her ear. She turned quickly and saw it was just Roy.

"Don't do that. I could have shot you." She warned.

"Yeah, like I haven't been shot before." He said, pulling up the watermelon. "Here, I'll carry this if you want."

"Alright, come on boys, we need to pick some of these onions." She said.

Aaron and Travis each grabbed an onion, and pulled it out of the ground. They put them in their baskets. Riza looked around at the remaining vegetables and fruits. She took a glimpse at the flowers, and saw a small hummingbird. "Look boys!" She directed.

"Ooh a bird!" Travis said. He slowley walked towards it and reached out. The hummingbird flew at him and landed in his hand.

"Wow!" Aaron said, looking at it. He looked at the flowers, and more birds came flying from behind the bushes. They landed on him and Travis. "Cool!" He said, holding out a bird to show his older brother.

"Look mom!" Travis said. He and Aaron ran to her. When they stopped, the birds all flew up into the air. "Awesome!" He said, jumping into the air. They helped Riza pick the rest of the vegetables and they began to head back to the house. They ran along laughing and talking, while Roy and Riza walked behind them.

"They're so adorable." Roy pointed out.

"I know." Riza said.

They ran up the steps to go inside and Aaron slipped. The vegetables all fell to the ground and he bruised his knee "Ouch! Mom!" He yelled.

Riza set down her basket and ran to her younger son. "Well, you didn't scrape it, you'll be fine." She said, looking at his knee.

"Are you okay?" Travis asked, helping up his little brother.

"Yeah." he said, collecting the vegetables. They all walked inside. Roy set down the watermellon. Riza took the fruits and vegetables from her basket and her sons' baskets. She washed them all off and began to cut them.

"What are you making?" Roy asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Stew. These are fresh, it's best to use them now." she said.

"Yay stew!" Aaron said. "You know, Uncle Edward loves stew! He says it's great, even though it has milk in it!" He said happily.

"Well then. Roy, call the Elric brothers and invite them for dinner." She said. "It'll be fun." She said, her mood even happier.

Ed and Al came just before the stew was done. They all sat at the large table and ate stew until they couldn't eat anymore. Ed passed out on the couch, he ate too much. Everyone laughed when Alphonse had to drag him back to their car. He laid Ed in the back and hopped into the driver's seat himself. They waved as he drove out of sight

Travis and Aaron were sent to bed and Roy turned on their nightlight. Riza shut the door after tucking them in their beds.

Aaron turned to Travis "You know, we have an awesome family!"

"Yeah, I like Uncle Edward, he's so funny." Travis laughed.

"And don't forget Uncle Alphonse! He's so sweet, and you both love cats!"

"Awww thanks alot Aaron, now I'm thinking about cats again. I'll never get to sleep!" Travis whined.

"You know, I think by far Mom and Dad are the best." Aaron said.

"Well duh, they're so cool! Dad's like the leader of the whole country. And Mom is so nice!"

"Yeah, Mom's awesome. She can shoot from like a billion feet away and still hit the guy!"

"How on earth do you know that?" Travis questioned his little brother.

"I saw it once! When I was little!" He said.

"You still are little!" Travis said.

"Hey, no fair! You can only call me small because you're older!" Aaron pouted.

Travis reached over to the other bed, and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "You know what I heard? Dad can snap with gloves and light things on fire!"

"Who told you that?" Aaron asked.

"Uncle Edward! He said that one time, there was a big fight here in Central! Apparantly Mom got attacked in the fight, and a guy got in his way when he tried to run to her, so he set the guy on fire!"

"That's sad, but I'm glad he protected her!" Aaron said.

"Yeah, this was before we existed. I'm glad too."

"You know, Dad must really love Mom." Aaron said, looking at the ceiling.

"Well of course! You know she got really hurt once and he refused to leave her side at all! Not even to eat!"

"Will you quit telling me about this depressing stuff. It gives me nightmares! And don't talk about Mom getting hurt, I don't like it!" Aaron told him.

"Oh come on! I also heard that another time she thought that this lady had killed Dad, so she put like a bajillion bullets into this lady and she still lived! And then the woman was about to kill her but Uncle Alphonse got in front of her! And then Dad came in, cause he was still alive, and he roasted her! He's so protective of Mom! That's why he has that large scar on his side!"

"Will you cut it out! I don't want to think about Mommy getting hurt! Or Dad!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry." Travis said. "It's just stuff I heard from Uncle Ed."

"Well...I don't want to hear it." Aaron said. He tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't get what his brother had told him out of his head. He finnaly just woke Travis up.

"Huh? What is it Aaron?" He asked.

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause of all that stuff you told me. I can't fall asleep."

"Well what do you want me to do?" He asked, irritated that he was woken again.

"Take me to Mommy."

"Aaron, this is like the millionth time I've had to do this! Go yourself."

"But I'm scared."

"Why? Nothing can get in our house, there's like a thousand guards outside."

"O-Okay. I'll try." He said. He walked about a fourth of the way down the hall. He shuddered and called back at his brother. "T-Travis!"

"What?" He asked, walking into the hall.

"It's dark and scary! And I heard a noise!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Travis said, walking to his little brother. He took his hand and lead him too their parent's room. They opened the door and walked in. A shot went off in the distance, and it starled them. Aaron ran into the bookshelf, knock off a few books. The two brothers found themselves blinded by the lamp that turned on. They squinted and looked at their parent's bed. Roy was half laying, half sitting. He had an arm protectively over Riza and one hand was gloved, and in a snapping position.

Aaron looked up at his father. Those must be the flame gloves! And he was shielding Riza. He saw in that one instant the man that Roy was. Aaron stopped when he heard Riza freak out. "Roy relax, it's the children." She told him.

"I know, I'm sorry boys. Did Aaron have another nightmare?" Roy asked, taking his glove off and putting in the side table.

"No I can't sleep." He said. Riza stretched her arms out to her son and he crawled onto the bed and hugged her.

"Okay, you can stay here tonight, and so can Travis." She said.

"Okay." He said, hugging his mother. He let go and crawled over to Roy, and hugged him too. "I liked how you immediately protected Mommy. That was bery good of you Dad." He smiled.

"Well, you and your mother mean alot to me." He said, hugging him back.

Travis scrambled onto the bed too. He yawned "Can we go to sleep now?"

Roy turned out the light, and they fell asleep quickly, all holding hands.

**Oh my god! I'm fangirling right now! SO FREAKING CUTE! I'm going to explode! *BOOM* P.S. Everytime you don't review, Aaron drops the vegetables. And we don't want that!**


	3. Goodnight!

**So of course I added this fic to the Travis/Aaron Chronicles!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fma at all. Much sadness...**

The two boys held hands as they crept down the hallway. The younger of the two looked up at his elder brother. "Are you sure we should do this? What if they get mad?" He asked.

"It'll be okay. Mom and Dad won't get mad, you did have nightmares." The elder ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now come on!" He said. His little brother laughed on the inside. From what he saw of their mom and dad, his older brother was practically a clone of their father.

The elder of the two brothers turned his head, swishing his dark raven colored hair. He had reddish brown eyes nearly identical to his mothers, and he resembled his brother surprisngly, considering they were quite different. The younger had eyes like the sky you would see in the middle of the night, while supporting blonde hair. They managed to sneak into their parent's room.

"Be careful Travis, don't scare them!" The younger whispered, as Travis got frightningly close to his mother's face.

"Are you kidding me Aaron? They're military, they aren't scared of anything!" Travis whispered back.

Both of their parents sat up imediately, then after a few seconds, realized that it was only their children. Their mother sighed "Boys, what are you doing?"

Aaron took a step back behind his brother, clutching his sleeve. Travis saw that he was nervous to admit it. "Aaron had a nightmare. He got really scared so I brought him to you guys."

Their mother ruffled Travis's hair, then took Aaron's hand. "Do you want to stay with us tonight?"

"Y-Yes Mommy." The 4 year old replied. He looked at his brother, older than him by about a year, because he knew what his mom would ask next.

"And you Travis?"

"I'm okay. I'll be fine by myself." He said proudly.

"Oh really? Well aren't you the little man." Their father laughed a little. After little Travis trudged on back to his room, Aaron snuggled between his parents, then began counting in his head "6 5 4 3 2 1" And sure enough he heard the almost silent footsteps of his brother coming back to the room.

"I change my mind!" He said, jumping into the bed next to his brother. They all got settled in and said goodnight to eachother.

" 'Night Mom, 'night Dad." Travis said, much like his father would.

"Good night Mommy. Good night Dad." Aaron said as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Good night Travis, good night Aaron. Sleep well." Their mother said tenderly.

There father responded with "Good night kids." In his usual tone.

Their parents smiled as the brother quickly fell asleep between them. Their mother kissed their heads and leant her head back against her pillow to look at their father. "Good night Roy."

Roy gave her his usual smirk, before laying his head back down and closing his eyes "Good night Riza."

**Awww. Royai children are so adorable! I use these adorable children in any situation that requires Roy and Riza having children, and their full names are Travis Victor Mustang (Obvious name reference much?) and Aaron Maes Mustang (Also obvious name reference.) I love them soo much, for they are just pure symbols of Royai! P.S. Everytime you don't review, little Aaron Mustang has another bad dream. We don't want horrors terrorizing little Aaron! And we don't want to disturb their parent's sleep. Roy's the Fuhrer after all he needs his rest! REVIEW!**


	4. Story Time!

**So, the next in the cute line of stories. God, I'm fangirling over this chapter! Extreeeeeeeemely long chapter just 'cause.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roy or Riza, but I pretty much own Travis and Aaron. 'Cause I created their characters, you jelly? Ha ha jk Enjoy the story!**

Aaron and Travis were staying at Edward and Alphonse's house while their parents went on a military mission. Aaron was coloring and Travis was playing with Alphonse's cat.

"You want to know what I've been wondering for a long time Brother?" Aaron asked.

"Hmm? What?" Travis asked, looking at his little brother.

"I heard that Mom and Dad have known eachother for a very very long time. So why didn't they get married sooner? And why did they get married when they did?"

"Good question. I want to know why we're so young. If they've been together that long, don't you think we'd be a bit older?" He asked. "He Uncle Edward! Answer that for us please!" he called out to Ed, who was staring down a glass of milk.

"Well uh, the thing is that...I dunno." He lied. So Alphonse came in and saved him.

"Well, the laws were different and it just took a long time for them to confess their love."

"So what did they do in the mean time?" Aaron asked.

"Well, your mother was your father's body guard." Ed explained " 'Cause she liked him so much she wanted to protect him while he reached his dream."

"But I'm always hearing about Daddy protecting her." Travis said.

"Well, he didn't start that until a bit later. You see, protecting your father was a hard job, and very dangerous. He started protecting her more when she started getting hurt while saving him."

"Well, like when?" Aaron asked.

"I think Mr. Havoc told Travis about this once, but before you two existed, there were these seven immortal people okay? And they were mean." Alphonse said. He was telling the story because he was actually there, duh. "We split into two groups. Me and your mom went one way while Mr. Havoc and your dad went the other way. Now, Mr. Havoc and your dad got attacked by one of the bad guys, who came for us next. Your mother thought your dad was dead, so she gave up on trying to fight the bad lady after she ran out of bullets. I got in front of her to protect her, and that's when your dad came in. He set the bad lady on fire many times to protect your mother. But in the end he was hurt pretty bad and had to stay in the hospital. Your mom felt pretty bad then."

"Wow! You tell the story even better than Mr. Havoc!" Travis said.

"And another time, your mother got shot, and had to have a small surgery. Your dad wasn't there to protect her that time, so he was really sad." Ed explained.

"But the last BIG battle your parents fought before your dad became leader of the country, your mom got her throat cut open. She almost died. Your dad felt terrible because it was kind of his fault. But our friend May helped her get better and she lived. That's when your dad really started to love her." Al said.

"Heck, she went to prison for him once didn't she? He was of course proven innocent and she got to leave." Ed remembered, also remembering that it was his fault in the first place...

"Wow!"

"Dad's so nice! He protects mom so he must really love her! But I have to wonder why mom gets hurt more in all of these stories, like Ms. Heather's. I read a few of them and they're sad!" Aaron said. "And I remember when someone tried to grab me on the street and Dad beat them up!"

"Oh I remember that! Mom got in front of me when a guy pulled out a knife, then a guy came behind us and tried to get you, then Dad came in and saved you! They were so mad at those guys!" Travis said.

"So, something else happened before you were born. It was really sad and tragic." Ed started. "Your mom was pregnant with you, Travis. They were in the car and we were following them to keep them safe. A guy ran the light and made another car run into your parents. It took me, your father, and two other guys to get your mother out safely. I think she cried for ten whole minutes thinking you had gotten hurt." Ed recalled.

"Wow, where was I?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't even know, but god that was depressing. How'd you like it if an idiot killed your kid before he was born?" Ed asked.

"I'd murder the guy."

"Well, he got set on fire that's for sure." Ed remembered.

"So what was their wedding like?" Aaron asked.

"TONS of fire lilies. And she had the prettiest wedding dress I had ever saw!" Al told them.

"Were you there?" Travis asked.

"Of course! Me and Al were there for their wedding, and we were there when you were both born!" Ed boasted.

"What was it like?" Aaron asked.

"Ummm.." Edward turned red. "Well, there was alot of screaming, and blood..."

"But the details aren't important!" Al said hastily.

"Oh, but another story!" Travis begged.

"Well, I remember we were all in North City for a mission. Your mom stayed in the hotel with an assistant. You'd already been born Travis, but she was about to have Aaron, so that's why she had an assistant. Your dad was at the military base at the time, but as I recall, your mom was making you breakfast when she started to have Aaron. The woman came in the room scared out of her mind 'cause your mom was yelling so much. They took her to the hospital and called your father away from the base. He walked into the room and saw me holding your mom's hand just as you were born. The look on his face was priceless! And he fainted!" Ed laughed at the last part.

"Wow, way to be inconvenient Aaron." Travis elbowed his little brother. Aaron thought about what he said and began to cry.

"I'm not an inconvenience to them! They love me just as much as they love you!"

"I didn't mean it like that Aaron I'm sorry! It's just, the timing wasn't too perfect! I'm really sorry!" He said frantically.

"O-Okay." He said, wiping his eyes.

Ed gave Travis a scolding look. "Well, Travis, you were more inconveniently timed than Aaron was, you were this close to being born in the back of your father's car." He said, holding up his hand to show him the distance.

"You mean by the time she was being taken to the hospital, or she actually started in his car?" Travis asked.

"No, she started to have you in a snowstorm in the middle of the city, right outside the flower shop. Your dad had just bought her a bouquet of lilies." Al told him. "Then we all got in the car and you were this close." He said, showing the same distance.

"You see Aaron, I was more inconveniently timed then you were! Please don't be sad!" He told his brother.

"So, how did he propose to her?" Aaron asked, wiping his eyes again.

"And what did they think when they found out about us!" Travis asked.

"Well, it was in the park. They were sitting on one of those awesome park benches. We strung lights in the trees and released lightning bugs. Your father gave her another bouquet of firelilies, and when she went to smell them, her face hit the box with the ring. She took it out and he proposed." Al said.

"Wow, that must've been pretty to see." Aaron decided. He was more in to the love between his parents than Travis was.

"And oh my god, when your mom told Mustang that she was pregnant I swear he about went through the roof. We all went out for your dad's birthday and we all said something as a part of a toast to him and your mother stood up and said 'I love him very much, he's a wonderful husband and I'm sure he's going to be a great father!' She said it just like that, exactly! Boy, your dad, he turned white! It was the funiest face I've ever seen him do!" Ed laughed.

"You have no respect Brother. How would you like it if your wife stood up on your birthday and announced to the entire resturaunt that she was having a baby?"

"I would love it! Because I wouldn't have a kid if I didn't love her alot!" Ed smiled at his younger brother.

"I'd be very very happy, but really surprised too."

"I'll look forward to the day!" Ed laughed, putting his arm around Al.

"And what about me?" Aaron asked excitedly.

"Hmmm. When did he find out?" Ed thought.

"You obviously don't know Brother, so quit hogging all the story time!" Al told him "I remember it perfectly. It was a bright, sunny, spring day and we all went out for a picinic. Your mom was feeding you baby food, while your dad was passing out sandwiches. He had brought a bottle of wine and was passing it around to everyone. When the bottle got to your mom, she declined. When he asked why she replied 'Because it's not healthy to drink alchohol when you're pregnant' His face turned whiter than the last time." Al told them.

"Gee, mom sure knows how to deliver news in a way that makes the story even better afterwards!" Travis said.

"Mm hmmm." Aaron agreed. "So, what do you think that they feel about having us with them?" he asked the older set of brothers.

"Well, here, this is what my father did to me when I asked him something similar." Edward left and came back with a bucket full of water. "Now, try picking it up."

"Wow! It's heavy." Aaron said, trying to lift it.

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with mom?" Travis noted.

"Well, that's how much you two weighed when you were born. Your mom carried that around for along time, so you know she must have really loved you to do so." Ed told them. "You see?"

"Yeah! I promise I'll never ever doubt that mom loves us!" The brothers said in unison.

Travis turned to Ed "So, is there a trick like that for Dad too?"

"Well, I never bothered with trying to find ways to like my father, so I wouldn't know." Edward told the young boy.

"Well, I know. Has your father ever abandoned you?" Al asked.

"No not once!"

"Well, don't you think if he didn't like you, he would've left?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Travis said. "But we don't need to worry about liking our parents, we already love them sooooo so much!"

"Uh huh. I wouldn't give up mom and dad for anything! I just hope they come home okay from their trip." Aaron said.

"Why don't they just quit the military? I hear it's not a very good place." Travis asked.

"Well, first of all, being the leader of the country was your father's dream. He wanted power so he could protect the people he loved. And your mom stayed to watch his back. But now, they're in the military to keep their country safe. They fight for your safety too. They're out there protecting you right now." Al said.

The telephone rung. Edward answered and hung up after a short conversation. "Your mom and dad are back you two, it's time to go home."

"Okay!" They said in unison. They packed their things and the older brothers drove them back to the presidential estate.

"Mommy, Daddy! We're back!" Aaron called. "...Where are they?" He asked.

"I don't know...Mom! Dad!" Travis called. Their mother came from her room and hugged her boys.

"Good to be home." She said, snuggling them tightly.

"Where's Daddy?" Aaron asked.

"He's resting in our room, he got hurt a little on our trip, he'll be fine." She told them. Aaron looked closely and saw that her own hand and her neck were bandaged and she had a few band-aids on her. "How about some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" She asked.

"Okay!" Travis said. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"You coming Aaron?" Travis called.

"Yeah, I uh...have to go to the bathroom." He said. He lied, he instead walked down to his parent's room. He opened the door and walked in. Their father was asleep. Aaron walked over and sat on the bed next to him. He looked at Roy. His side and shoulder were bandaged, but nothing else was wrong.

"Something wrong Aaron?" Roy asked, waking up.

"No, just thought I'd come in and say hello. Are you okay Dad?"

"Yes, I'll be okay."

"Why are you and Mom covered in bandages?" he asked.

"Our job is dangerous. I hate to say it, but you mom hurt her hand while watching my back."

"And what happened to you?" Travis asked, coming in the bedroom.

"Your mother was about to get her neck snapped and I pulled her away from the bad guy."

"That's why her neck has a bandage too?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He said.

Aaron and Travis hugged him "Don't be sorry Daddy. You were keeping Mom safe, that's what dads do right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." he said, returning their hug. He looked in the doorway to see his wife standing there.

"See, I knew you'd be a great father." She said, referencing to his birthday.

"Yeah, way to give me a heart attack." He laughed. She sat on the bed next to him, and joined in on the group hug.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Oh my god I actually exploded this time! I love my stories so much! I freaking love park benches, so that's where I decide Roy would propose to Riza and I apologize if the end was depressing, I know I promised I wouldn't do that. And the stories told by Travis in the gardening one, only scared Aaron because he was so young (he's recently gotten over that) Sigh, Royai. So P.S. Every time you don't review, Roy and Riza go out on a dangerous mission. Please! I don't want Aaron and Travis to be orphans! Why would you do such a thing! NOOOOOO! REVIEW!**


	5. The Cold! Part one!

**Oooh Yay! I'm just like fangirling on my computer! I absolutely love Travis and Aaron! *EXPLODE!* And if you notice, the brother's ages jump around depending on how I want the story, so in this Travis is like 5 and Aaron is 4 'kay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or FMAB**

**The Cold**

**Part: 1**

Riza Mustang was getting ready to go to the market, it was a bit chilly out, so she put her two sons both in warm jackets.

"Okay you two. One of you has to hold my hand, and the other take your brother's hand, I'm going to have my hands full later on."

"Um, couldn't you ask one of the big guard guys to hold it for you Mommy?" Travis asked, pulling on her coat.

"No no. If their hands were full, how would they protect us?" She asked him.

"Mmmm yeah, you're right. We put Aaron between us okay! He's the youngest. His mommy and big brother will keep him safe!" Travis determined.

"Really?" Aaron said excitedly.

"Yeah, come on!" He told his little brother. Aaron sneezed before walking out with his brother.

The car ride was fun. Everyone waved at them as they passed! They got out at the market and started shopping with Riza. Travis reached over and tugged on his mother's jacket again. "Hey Mommy? If we have that big garden at home, why are we here getting vegetables?"

"It's too late to have vegetables in the garden, it's almost winter, darling." She said, inspecting one of the apples.

"Oh, okay!" He said. "Look at all the stuff Aaron!" He said, pointing at the various shops.

"I'm not tall enough I can't see!" Aaron whined. Riza set down her bag, and picked him up.

"See Aaron? Everyone here has their only little shop where they sell things to you." She pointed.

"Wow!" he said. Riza set him down and continued shopping.

"Come on boys!" She called. "The last thing we need is for one of you to get lost." She said as Aaron took her hand, and Travis took his. Aaron took his hand from Travis briefly to cough. Travis ran into a man, and he didn't have his brother's hand to guide him! Where were they!

Aaron was thinking the same thing. "Mommy! Travis is gone!"

"Huh? Where'd he go!" She asked.

"I dunno, I pulled my hand away to cough and I reached out to grab his hand again and he was gone!"

"Oh goodness!" she said, walking back.

"It wasn't his fault Mommy. I let go." Aaron told her.

"And I'm glad you are being honest." She said, ruffling his hair. She held his hand tightly as they walked back to find Travis. "Travis!" She called.

"Big brother!" Aaron called with her.

"Mommy!" Travis cried. he sounded like something was wrong. Riza looked and there was a large man, carrying him away. "Help me!" he cried.

Riza got mad. She pulled out her gun from her shopping bag. "Cover your ears Aaron." She told her younger son. She aimed steadily, and shot Travis's captor in each leg. Riza held her gun as they ran to go get little Travis. He cried when he saw his mother come for him, he was so glad. "Mommy! This guy just walked up and snatched me!" He said. Aaron hugged his older brother, while Riza called the guards (After shooting him a few more times) Travis got scared after taht, he didn't want to walk around anymore, and neither did Aaron.

She picked the two brothers up and walked around the market some more. It began to rain as they walked back to their car. It was gone. The military must have mistaken it for one of theirs.

"Mom? Where's the car?" Travis asked, looking at the open space.

"I...don't know..." She sighed. "Well, looks like we're walking home." She said. But little did she know, her car was in the other parking lot, on the other side of the building. "Great." She said as it began to pour. She set down her grocery bags and pulled out two rain coats. "Wonderful, I only have mine and Travis's." She said. "Here." She said, handing her coat to her son. "You two share my coat." She told them.

"But what will you wear mommy?" Aaron asked, snuggling into her coat.

"I'll be fine, I already have a thick coat on." She said. "Now come on, let's go home please." She said. The trio trudged back to the 'mansion' and got out of their coats. Aaron was soaked to the bone. "Aaron! I gave you my coat, how on earth are you all wet?"

"It was too big and it kept slipping." He shivered.

"Well, go get some dry clothes on." She directed. She headed to her and Roy's room to change, when the phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Well helooooo there, is this Elizabeth?" Roy said in his flaunty tone.

"Yes, are you looking to buy some flowers?" She laughed on the inside.

"No, I already have three perfect flowers waiting for me at home." He laughed. Riza could hear Havoc and the others in the background

"God Sir, If you're going to call her, make it a more romantic call!"

"Quiet you guys!" Roy hushed them. "So, how are the boys?"

"Fine, Boys! Come here! Your father's on the phone!" She called.

"Yay! Daddy!" Travis said, running over. Riza handed him the phone.

"Hi Daddy!" He said happily.

"Hey there little guy. How was your day?"

"Not too good. I got snatched by one of the bad guys at the market!" He told him.

"Well I hope your okay." He said, worried.

"I'm fine. Mommy protected me really good!" He told his father.

"I'm sure she did. Now, I have to go soon so give your brother the phone okay?"

"Sure thing. Brother! Dad wants to say hi to you!" He yelled.

Aaron trudged over. "Hello?"

"Hello Aaron, are you okay? You sound a bit off." He asked his younger son.

"No...I don't feel too good. Mommy lost the car so we had to walk home in the rain." He sniffled.

"Well, feel better soon okay?" Roy told him.

"Okay." He said handing to phone back to his mother.

"Riza, you lost the car?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, it was the military issued one, I think they took it, thinking it was one of theirs."

"But I can see the market from my window, and your car is still parked in the lot." He said, looking through his blinds.

"What? I know where I parked it and it was gone when I was there."

"So either they returned it or you went home in the rain for nothing." He tried to hold back a laugh.

"Roy Mustang don't you dare laugh at me!" Riza said, frustrated.

"Don't worry, I'll have someone go and get it. I think Aaron's sick, you stay home and be with him." He told her.

She sighed "Alright. I love you." She said.

"Love you too, goodbye." he said.

"Bye." She said, hanging up the phone. "Now, what's wrong with Aaron?" She asked herself. She watched her son. He sneezed. "Oh great."

**Awww. Poor little Aaron has a cold. And Travis almost got kidnapped. And Roy laughed at Riza! As I summarize I think to myself, 'Well, that was a completely random chapter' P.S. Everytime you don't review, the Mustang family has to walk home in the rain, and if you know anything about colds, they can be NIGHTMARES! Save them and REVIEW!**


	6. The Cold! Part two!

**So here's a new one. I go to anime club and this kid walks up to me and asks "You're always wearing that wierd red coat. Are you a wicken or something?" Who asks that about an Edward Elric jacket? (Oh yeah, I got an Ed jacket for my birthday)**

**Disclaimer: FMA does not happen to be owned by me..disappointing right?**

**The Cold**

**Part 2**

Aaron coughed again. He rubbed his throat and went to the kitchen. He tried to reach for the sink, but alas, he was too short.

"What's the matter Aaron?" his mother asked, coming in.

"My throat hurts. Can I have some water?"

"Of course." Riza said, pouring water into a small glass for him. "Are you getting sick?"

"Uh huh. I don't feel good." Aaron told her, drinking his water. "My nose is all stuffy and it won't go away!" He said, taking another sip.

"Hmm." She said. She felt his forhead. "Well, your forehead is warm. I think your temperature is a bit high." She said, going to get the thermometer. She came back and stuck it in his mouth. She took it out a minute later. "Oh, 102. Aaron, that's not good, what have you been doing lately?"

"Walking home in the rain because my mom didn't remember where she parked our car." He said honestly.

Riza turned white "Oh, well I'm sorry." She said. "Here, come with me." She said, taking his hand and leading him to her room. She tucked him into the extremely large bed. "You stay in bed today alright? I'll get you some soup."

"Do I have to sit here all alone?" Aaron asked sadly.

"No." She said.

"Can you bring big brother here?" He asked.

"Of course. Now, I'll call Alphonse to stay with you two, but I have things to do today. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, you do whatever you need to mommy. I just want to be with Travis!" He said.

"Alright." She said tenderly, lightly kissing the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too Mommy."

"I'll drag your father home eventually alright?"

"Yeah." He said, yawning. Travis burst into the room.

"Aaron, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Your brother is sick. So be a little quieter." Riza told him.

"Oh, okay."

Riza left to go call Alphonse. She knew that she really had to get to work, so she left as soon as Alphonse walked in. "He has a fever, and Travis insists on staying with him. Give him this medicine every two hours, and call me or Roy if anything goes wrong." She said, handing him a small package.

"No worries! Say hi to Brother for me!" He called. He went and sat in the living room.

Aaron giggled. Travis was telling him funny stories. "Hey, is that dad's military uniform?" He asked, looking at the open closet.

"I think so. He has a couple uniforms I think, in case something happens to one."

Travis climbed into the closet, and closed the door, he came out a few minutes later, wearing Roy's regular uniform. "How do I look?" He asked his little brother. The uniform was like 3 times his size (Travis is pretty small)

Aaron tried to be the responsible one "Take it off that's not yours." He tried to hold back a laugh, when Travis started marching around the room.

"Look at me! I'm Fuhrer Travis!" He giggled.

"No your not take it off!" Aaron laughed.

"Yes I am see? You guys go do your paperwork while I take a nap!" Travis laughed.

"Dad doesn't do that!"

"Sure he does! Mom is always laughing about it with Uncle Edward!" Travis said. He put his hands in the over-large pockets. "Huh? Did Dad forget this today?" He asked, pulling out the silver watch.

"Is that Dad's pocket watch! That, you really do need to put back!" Aaron said, scared.

"Do you think he'll get mad if I open it?"

"Probably! Put it back, it's not yours!" He said. Travis pried open the watch, and a small piece of paper fell out of it.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked, picking it up.

"It's not yours, that's what it is!" Aaron said, getting out of bed to snatch the watch and paper from his brother. But alas, curiousity got a hold of Aaron as well, he unfolded the paper and another paper fell from it. Travis picked it up. It was a picture.

"Hey it's us!" He said, waving it around.

Aaron looked at it. Riza had him in her arms. Riza was laughing, because Roy wasn't looking at the camera, he was turned, kissing her cheek. Travis was on his shoulders, being Travis. "That's such a cute picture!" Aaron said. "What does the paper say?"

"It's a love letter to Mom." His brother replied. "Pretty mushy."

"Really? Lemme see!" Aaron said, before coughing. It was like the prettiest thing he had ever read. He loved his father's handwriting, even though it was a bit messy

"Wow! When do you think he wrote this?" Aaron asked.

"Long before we were born." He replied, flipping the paper over. "Like when she was 18!" he said, outraged.

"I like how he keeps it with him all the time."

"Well, not today. I wonder what else they have in here." Travis said, crawling around the room.

"I dunno, but I'm going back to bed, I don't feel good. And take off Dad's uniform!" Aaron coughed, scrambling to get back on the bed. He soon fell asleep.

Alphonse came in with Aaron's medicine. Travis hid as Al woke the small boy. "Aaron, it's time for your medicine." He said, setting it on the side table.

Aaron coughed a little as he woke up "Thank you." He said, downing the entire cup.

"You're welcome." Al said, leaving quickly. Travis got out of his hiding place, and left to change out of the uniform. He came back in his normal clothes, hanging the blue uniform in the closet.

A few hourse later, Roy and Riza came home. Riza started to clean a little, while Roy went into the bedroom. He saw his sons there, lying on the bed. Only Aaron was under the covers. He saw that Travis had something in his hand. It was Roy's watch! He thought he had lost it. He sighed in relief, and took the watch from his son's hand, he opened it, and saw three small slips of paper in it, instead of two. "Hmm? I could have sworn that all I had in here was my love letter and our familly picture." He said, pulling the third paper out. It was a drawing, obviously done by Aaron and Travis. It was the four of them, and the Elric brothers, and Roy's team. It was adorable, and a very good drawing for the boys' age. Roy smiled, and tucked it back into the watch. He winced as the love letter floated away, but before it hit the ground, it was snatched by the steady hands of Riza.

"What's this Roy?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, now uh, give it back!" He said, trying to be demanding, and failing.

"Hmm? Oh, I think it's something our dear Fuhrer wouldn't like his wife to see." She smirked, unfolding it. She was surprised when she unfolded it. "W-When did you write this?" she asked.

"Like when you were 18, but that doesn't matter now so give it back!" He blushed.

She smiled, handing it back to him. As he tucked it back into his pocket watch, she kissed him. "Thank you." She said.

Aaron woke up and nudged Travis' shoulder. "Hey, Mom and Dad are back."

Travis laughed "Yeah, they've been back for the past twenty minutes."

Roy turned bright red. That child! He saw everything! Riza laughed as he slowly returned to his normal color. Roy finally gave in, laughing with them.

**Awwww Cute Travis, wearing his father's uniform! P.S. Every time you don't review, Riza reads one of Roy's old love letters. We don't want Havoc and the others finding out, especially if they'll make fun of him! Save the Fuhrer and Review!**


	7. Alchemy!

**So, My best friend Aubree was looking through my deck of 2003 FMA playing cards and she's looking at one and she says "I like how Ed has a basket with wine in it." Because it was like a picinic thing with Ed, Al, Winry and Pinako, so I jump up and snatch the card yelling "THE PICINIC SCENE!" And I start jumping around and fangirling. And the picinic scene is in the chapter 'Story Time!' I was dying of awesome refrencing...ah, royai...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and that's part of the reason I like to write depressing stories...**

**Alchemy!**

Roy Mustang was watching his two sons coloring as he ate his breakfast. He took a bite, only to be called away from his morning cereal, by a flash of blue light. He looked up, seeing the two boys talking, amazed, by a little stone flower.

"Did you boys just make that?" He asked, looking at them curiously.

"Yeah! Uncle Edward taught us some alchemy the last time he was here!" Travis said. Aaron transmuted a piece of paper into a little crane.

"Huh. So are you guys really into alchemy?" He asked, looking back at his bowl.

"Yeah!" Travis said. However, Aaron looked embarassed.

"What's the matter?" Roy asked, directing his spoon to point at Aaron.

His younger son replied in a quiet voice "I prefer guns. They're just easier for me to use in case I have to protect myself. Mommy taught me how to shoot." He said. "But alchemy is great too!" He said. He didn't want his alchemist father to be angry that he just didn't have as much interest as his older brother. He looked up at Roy like he had just done something wrong, but Roy responded happily.

"Exactly like your mother. I bet she'd be proud." He said, patting his son's shoulder.

Aaron replied with a big smile. "So, will you teach us alchemy?" They asked in unison.

"Sure, but I don't know more than the basics of traditional alchemy, my specialty's with fire." He said, taking time to have another bite of cereal.

"Will you teach us flame alchemy?" they asked again.

"I don't know, it's very dangerous." He said, thinking it over.

"We can handle it!"

"Okay, but you're not going to be using it." Roy said sternly.

"Awwww" Travis sighed sadly.

Roy took out an ignition glove. "This is the circle I use." He said, showing it to them.

"Wow, where did you learn flame alchemy anyways?" Aaron asked.

"..." Roy didn't want them to know about the tattoo on their mother's back. "...from your mother's father.." He said, moving back to his cereal.

"Can't I just try it on Dad, Pleeeeeeease?" Travis looked up at him. Roy choked up. He couldn't take it. He couldn't say no to those eyes. Her eyes. All he saw when he looked Travis in the eyes, were the obvious features of Riza, she was evident in every way. "Dammit." He thought, before submitting, and handing a glove to each of his sons. "Now, be very careful and don't set anything on fire." He told them.

Travis took one look at Aaron, who shook his head. He looked the white glove over, then messed with it to see how to use it. Travis, of course, made the wrong move of snapping.

BOOM! The kitchen exploded. Roy put on a third glove, and controlled the blast. when the smoke cleared, it was one of those clasic shots, where the three of them were covered in soot and ash, and of course their hair was spread out in every direction.

"Oops." Travis whispered, timidly. He shrunk down and took off the glove, scrunching away from his father. That really hurt Roy on the inside. Travis should know that Roy wouldn't do anything, It was an accident, which mostly Roy's fault anyways for giving him the glove, and Riza's fault for passing those irresistable eyes to their son. But he was saddest of all, when he saw those eyes. Riza's eyes looked back at him, hurt and scared. Roy stared into them, and hugged Travis.

Aaron also looked at Roy with fear, but for a different reason "Um...Dad?"

"Hmm? what's the matter?" He asked.

"Y-Your hair! It's on fire!" Aaron told him.

"Gahhhh!" Roy yelled, patting out the flames. Riza came into the destroyed kitchen.

"What's with the yelling?" She asked.

"Our son Riza, he set my hair on fire!" Roy said, rubbing his head "My hair..."

"Well, it's your fault then isn't it? You shouldn't leave your gloves lying around for them to get."

Aaron knew just what to do to calm his mother down "Mommy, it was a pure accident, Daddy was teaching us alchemy and Travis accidently rubbed the gloves together." He looked up at her.

Riza felt exactly like Roy. It was those eyes dammit! But Aaron looked at her with the eyes that begged her for almost two years straight to have a child in the first place. Roy's eyes. She couldn't take it. "Okay, no one's getting in trouble but...what...happened...to the kitchen! It's completely destroyed! Roy-..." She started to yell, but Roy slipped on an ignition glove and altered the air around her head, making poor Riza faint. He walked forward quickly to catch her, and turned to his sons.

"Help me clean this before she wakes up!" He said desperately. They got out the cleaning supplies while Roy carried Riza back to their room. He left her there while he went back. They cleaned the kitchen up in record time, partially using basic alchemy to repair various things. They all sighed in relief.

Riza woke up a decent amount of time later, lying on the bed. "Huh? Roy? Kids?" She asked, wandering about the house. Roy was in the kitchen, and instead of day, it was night. He was giving displeasing looks to his hair.

"Aw hell, the ends are completely singed off." He sighed, inspecting it.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"In bed." He said. "Hey, do you have anything that might help my poor hair?" He asked, sending more displeased looks to the out of place strand of raven colored hair he twisted around his finger.

"I think so, come on." She said, dragging him to the bathroom. She handed him a small bottle "Here, the lady at the salon gave this to me when you burnt my hair on accident. But you're still going to have to cut it some." She said.

"When did I burn your hair?" He asked.

"When you forgot to take off your gloves and tried to pull a strand of hair out of my face." She told him plainly.

"Oh, ummm sorry. I'm sure you got over it, was probably a while ago." He said, turning a bit red.

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"That was last week." She told him, before stumbling. Roy caught her.

"You okay?"

"I'm just still a bit dizy." She said, steadying herself. "And I swear Roy Mustang if you ever alter the air around my face and pull a cheap trick like that again, I will shoot you."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for that too. It's just that umm.." He stuttered, before Riza grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a small kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and they remained in the hallway for ten whole minutes, with Travis and Aaron watching them from behind their door.

Aaron smiled, while Travis headed back to bed. Aaron crawled into bed, and his last thoughts before falling asleep were "I'm glad they love each other so much."

**Heh heh, Roy's hair got set on fire. And poor Riza. You know, that was actually one of Roy's methods for picking up women, he alters the air around them to make them dizy, then he comes in all like 'Are you okay Miss? Anything I can do for you?' I like how I say 'was' because it will never happen again as long as he has Riza! Royai! So, P.S. Every time you don't review, Roy's hair gets set on fire, and everyone at the office is going to laugh when he goes to work. Don't humiliate Roy! Please, I beg you! REVIEW!**


	8. Pool! Mom Has A Tattoo On Her Back?

**Heh, I thought of this in the middle of History class. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fma, but that would be SO COOL...Hey Aubree, I think we should go visit our favorite bespectacled cow and secure the rights to FMA!...If you don't know what I'm talking about, just pick up any volume of Fma and look at like... the first page. Heh, when I see the title for this chapter, I think about the episode titles of Soul Eater.**

**Pool! **

**Mom Has a Tattoo on Her Back?**

The usual group of the Mustangs, Elrics, and the subordinates, had taken the day to go to the pool. It was filled with people, and many of them were concerned with the presence of their Fuhrer. It was just so wierd to see him in public...with his family. The Elrics imediately jumped in, playing with a beach ball. Edward was like a tourist attraction, with his automail and all, everyone stared at him. And Havoc and the others finally managed to pursuade Roy to get in the water.

"Come on, I don't like water and I'm not even that good at swimming!" He pleaded.

"Well Sir, it's a great time to practice!" Feury said.

Travis and Aaron toddled up to their father. "Come on Daddy! We can swim together!" Travis told him.

"Yeah, alright I guess." He said, going in with them.

Havoc, Falman and Breda engaged in a water gun fight, while Feury was helping the Mustang brothers with swiming.

But Riza, sat off to the side, on the lounge chair, in her yellow monstrosity of a pullover. She wore it and a pair of green shorts over her swim suit. She watched her family play in the water. Roy saw her all alone, and got out to talk to her. "What's the matter? Come on, if they could get me into that liquid hazard, you should be just fine."

"Roy." She said, kind of embarassed, and slightly hurt. He leant over to hear her clearly. "I...I don't have a swim suit that covers my back." She whispered.

He imediately stood up straight, and looked like he was about to cry. "Oh, well...I'm sorry..would you just like to come in with a shirt on or something? Do you want me to sit here with you?"

"No, I'll stay here, you go have fun with the boys." She said, sadly. The group imediately looked at them. But, Edward was the only one that actually knew, because he had been told about her tattoo in the past. Havoc and the others stared, while Travis and Aaron got out to go see.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Come play with us." They said.

"I'm sorry boys, Mom can't go in the water today." She told them.

"But why not?" They asked.

"Go have fun with your father, I'll watch you, don't worry." She said, totally disregarding their question.

"Okay, but just come in when you can!" Travis told her, disappointed. Aaron looked at her, before turning to walk with his brother. Alphonse tossed the bech ball to Travis, who joined into their game. Aaron was in the water, sitting on the steps, watching his mother. He got curious when a man walked up to her.

"Why are you sitting over here? You should get in the water, have some fun." He told her. Riza looked at him like he was stupid, this man was obviously drunk.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said. He took a step closer, and she reached into her bag for her gun, she recognized him as one that didn't simply take 'no' for an answer. But her handgun was gone! She forgot to pack it! "Dammit" She thought as he got closer.

"Come on, the water's nice today." He said, grabbing her sleeve.

"I said no!" She yelled, pulling away. But he contiued to try and pull her jacket off. She slapped him, earining an unexpected response. He actually managed to pull off her jacket, revealing her tattoo. Aaron and Travis got out of the pool quicker than Roy could.

"Get away from Mom." They told him, standing next to her.

And he raised his hand to hit Aaron, and Roy came up behind them, drying his hand and putting on an ignition glove. "That is enough!" he yelled, reaching over Riza's shoulder to put the glove in the man's face. He imediately backed off, falling to the ground.

Travis and Aaron stood behind their mother, who was now only wearing her shorts and her swim top. Aaron looked at her back, which was covered in red-brown drawings, writing, and slightly pink scars. Travis had seen it too. Riza caught them looking, and quickly put on her jacket. The MPs took the man away, and everyone went back to their pool time. Riza sat back in the lounge chair. Edward took the brothers back in the pool, to draw their attention away from their mother. Roy sat in the chair next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine..." She said faintly. A single tear slid down her face.

"Hey, it's okay." He said, wiping the tear away. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"I'm tired of this. I don't know why I ever agreed to have this monstrosity put on my back." She told him.

"It's not a monstrosity. What's a monstrosity is that pullover you're wearing. Why care about what people will think? You are who you are and that's what matters."

"Really?" She asked, wiping another tear away.

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Now take off that horrible pullover and come join us."

Riza laughed a little. She hated her outfit too. She pulled the jacket off and set it on the chair, she took off her equally-horrible shorts too. She held Roy's hand and walked with confidence to the pool.

"Are you going to swim with us now Mommy?" Travis asked excitedly.

"Yes." She smiled. She jumped in and swam to the group. She laughed at Roy, who was terribly lost on how to swim correctly.

"Okay, now, how about a friendly game of 'get as much water in Roy Mustang's face as possible'?" Edward asked, splashing Roy.

Roy gasped as everyone began attacking him. "Why me?" He asked himself. Then, Travis and Aaron jumped out of the pool, and grabbed a piece of cloth. They came back and set it in the water.

"Ready."

"Steady"

"Go!" The brothers yelled. For there was a transmutation circle on said cloth, which sent a jet of water right at their father, hitting him straight in the face

Aaron laughed "Gotcha!"

Roy stood there, shocked, as the entire population of the poolside laughed at him. Edward high-fived the brothers, giving them words of praise. "Heh, you can thank me for the transmutation circle _Sir_." Ed mocked.

"Gah! Fullmetal!" He yelled, chasing the elder Elric around the pool, and failing.

Riza laughed with the others. Travis came up to her, and held her hand. He knew now why their mother refused the pool earlier. "Mommy?"

"Hmmm? Yes?" She asked, taking her eyes away from Roy and Ed.

"You know, we don't care what's on your back, you're still our Mom and we love you." He smiled. Everyone stopped.

"Uh huh!" Aaron agreed, swimming over.

Riza looked at her sons, and went forward and hugged them tightly. "Thank you." She said. Roy put a hand on her shoulder.

"See?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, hugging her boys tighter. "I love you all so much."

***Sob* So meaningful...So hey, anyone remember the yellow monstrosity from Ouran High School Host club? Yeah, Riza totally borrowed that outfit from Haruhi. *Sad face* I don't own Ouran either... Random insert Have you ever noticed Ed's incredible flexability? He literaly brings his leg up PARALLEL TO HIS BODY to kick people! So P.S. Everytime you don't review, well, Riza gets attacked by drunk men. Who on earth wants that? REVIEW!**


	9. Work! Part one!

**So hey, another chapter...OMG!**

**Disclaimer: I don't be owning FMA.**

**Work!**

The Hawk's Eye and the Flame Alchemist found themselves trapped again...by those EYES! Aaron was staring at Riza, and Travis at Roy.

"Please Mommy. Let us go." Aaron begged. "We want to come to work with you!"

Roy turned to look at his wife "Well, you know Rebecca's been wanting to see them, you can say 'yes'."

"Oh come on Daddy, we won't bother you or anything." Travis said. Now Travis worked more on Roy than Aaron did on Riza. Because Riza could refuse Roy any time she wanted before they got married, Roy couldn't say the same. "Dammit Lieutenant!" He said, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sir. It's not intentional." She told him. It was like for a brief moment, they forgot everything, reverting back to their Lt./Col. days.

"Well..." He said. "Alright! I surrender, you can come with us!" He told them. Riza sighed in relief.

"You owe me 500 cens." she told her husband, patting him on the shoulder. It wasn't the fact that they didn't want their sons to come to work, it was they had made a bet on who could resist the longest.

"YAY!" The brothers yelled in unison. Travis turned to Aaron.

"We're going to go see Central Head Quarters!"

"I know right! How awesome." Aaron said.

"Alright boys." She told them. "Settle down and get ready." She said. She looked at herself, still in her pajamas. "I could say the same for myself." She thought, heading back to her room. She grabbed her uniform from the closet and went to the bathroom. She changed and came out. "Why are these so big on me? Did I lose that much weight?" She asked, feeling her uniform.

"Riza! Did my uniform get washed differently or something?" Roy called.

"No, why?" She asked. Roy came into the room, trying to loosen his collar. "Because my uniform is too tight, did it get shrunk?"

Riza knew instantly what happened. "Roy." She said.

"Huh?" He asked, practically wresling with his uniform.

"You're wearing my uniform." She told him.

"What? No, see, you have your uniform on." He pointed out.

"This is too big on me. I'm wearing yours." She said. "And you're wearing my gun holster." She pointed.

Roy turned to look at the holtser. "So I am..." He said.

Riza sighed. They changed uniforms and went back into the hall. She pulled her hair up and slid her hair clip in place. "Okay, everyone ready?" She asked.

"Yep!" Travis said, pulling his coat on.

"All set!" Aaron told her, tying his shoe, and miserably failing. "Uh, Mom." He said, holding out his foot.

"Yeah, I'll help you." She told him, kneeling down to tie the boy's laces.

Roy opened the door for them, then shut it and locked it.

They walked together to the car, Riza holding Travis' hand, and Roy holding Aaron's. The two brothers also held hands.

Riza , on impulse, got into the driver's seat, after putting Aaron and Travis in.

"So, who all do you think we'll see?" Aaron asked.

"Like, everyone!" Travis told him. "Almost everyone we know is in the military!"

"Oh, I guess you're right." Aaron said. "Do you think Uncle Edward and Uncle Alphonse will be there?"

"I hope so." He said. "So Daddy, what exactly do you do?"

"Paperwork." He sighed. "The same for your mother."

"Not today, I've decided to help train some new recruits." She said, turning a corner.

"Well, there goes my motivation to work." He said.

"Can we come watch?" Aaron asked.

"Hmm. Why not." She said.

"Yeah!" Travis said, high-fiving Aaron.

Riza parked and got out of the car. She helped the two boys out of the back seat, and grabbed some of her paperwork that she finished at home. "Now, I expect you boys to be on your best behavier, alright?" She told them.

"Sure."

"Okay!"

The four of them climbed the large steps, with Roy recieving salutes from every person he passed.

"RIZA!" Rebeca Catalina came running to them. "Oh my god! Your kids are adorable!" She yelled.

Travis and Aaron were scared by her loud yell. They looked up at her from behind Riza. Riza laughed. "It's okay you two, this is my friend Rebecca." She said.

"Hello." they said in perfect unison, once again.

Rebecca was silent. She stared at Travis, seeing Riza look back at her. She turned to look at Aaron, and saw the pyromaniac staring back at her. "Whoa." She said, kneeling down. "The resemblance is uncanny." She said.

"I know. Falman can actually sit there looking at them, and tell you which traits come from me, and which come from Roy." Riza laughed. "Come on boys." She said, taking Travis's hand.

"Where you off to?" Rebecca asked.

"I have to get to the new troops soon." Riza called entering the building. They separated from Roy, heading in different directions.

"Bye!" they said to eachother, before walking to the training grounds.

Riza was also saluted by all the soldiers. One of them stopped.

"Sir! Are these your sons?" He asked.

"Yes, Travis and Aaron." She said.

"Well, have a great day Sir." He saluted.

"Alright, thank you." She said, heading to the grounds. When they got their, Havoc and Breda were waiting for her. Havoc took one look at the kids.

"You know, today wasn't a good day to bring them."

"Why?" She asked, setting her back down.

"These troops are a bunch of-" He started, but Riza gave him the 'Don't you dare say it in front of my kids' look. "Well, they're not too nice."

"I know how to handle soldiers." She said. "Bring them in." She directed.

The group of soldiers came in, in a less than perfect line up. Half of them looked bored.

"Hello. Welcome to the Amestrian military, I hope you're ready to work."

"Only for you babe!" One yelled.

"Aaron, Travis, cover your ears." she told them, taking out her hand gun. She shot at the man's head, purposefully missing. "You should know soldier, when you're in the pressence of a superior. And you should most definitely know... when you happed to be in the presence of the Fuhrer's wife." She said, holding up her hand to show them her ring.

"S-So sorry..Ma'am." He said shakily.

"Okay. Now, I'm laying down a few rules before we begin." she said. "First of all, don't flirt with me, you saw what happens. And second of all, watch your mouths, my sons are joining us today. And above all else, you will follow commands given to you." She said. "Got it!" She yelled.

"Yes Ma'am!" they all yelled back.

"Okay then, let's get started."

**Okay, this is definitely a two-parter, maybe more. 'kay P.S. Everytime you don't review, a soldier tries to flirt with Riza. Save the unfortunate souls of countless men, and REVIEW!**


	10. Work! Part two!

**So, part two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**Work! **

**Part two!**

Travis and Aaron walked proudly behind their mother, throught the rest of the training. When it came time for lunch, she gave them to Roy for the rest of the day.

They went into his office, excited, and saw him working hard at his paperwork.

"Hi Dad!" Aaron said excited.

"Hey." He sighed.

Travis came up to him. "Dad, why are your fingers all bandaged up?" He asked, inspecting his father's hands.

Roy banged his head on the desk. "I...I keep getting papercuts..." He said, shamefully "I'm not made for paperwork. I should be on some mission or something." He said, lifting his head to sign another paper.

"Hey there Fuhrer! I have a new stack for you!" Ed said happily, coming in with a large stack of paperwork.

"Noooo!" He said, banging his head on the desk again. "Why aren't I out there training troops? Why am I in here, doomed to get five cuts from every piece of paper I pick up?"

"It's okay Dad." Travis told him, patting his back.

"You just wait until you have to do paperwork." He said.

"Dad." He said.

"Yeah, what?"

"It's called school. My life time of papers has already started." He said, holding up his hand, which was bandaged "This is from my math test."

"Heh, yeah, I guess I'm not the only one." Roy laughed. Aaron sat in a chair at the corner, reading a book.

"Whatcha got there Aaron." Roy asked.

"It's a military strategy history book." Aaron said, flipping the pages. "You know, if you really were to slap someone with a glove, wouldn't you want to put a brick in it or something? Y'know, if they really made you mad?" He asked, flipping another page. "Or throwing down gauntlets and dueling? If Leon Belmont were to throw down his gaunlet it would probably be at a guy's face, and his gauntlet is made of metal..."

"I could see Edward doing that." Roy thought.

"Who's this?" Travis asked, pointing to a picture.

"That's my best friend, Maes Hughes." Roy said, signing his name once again.

Aaron's head snapped up "Maes?" he asked.

"Yep, you're named after him. Aaron Maes Mustang." He said, doing more work. "He was a great guy."

"Was?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, I hate to say it but he was killed some time ago." He said regretfully.

"And he's still your best friend?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah."

"But what about a living person?"

"Give me a ghost to talk to any day." Roy said, stopping the steady movement of pen.

"Is that why you protect us so well? So nothing happens to us like what happened to him?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, that's why." Roy said, hugging them both. "I don't know what I would do if either of you got hurt." He said.

"And neither do I." Riza said, coming in.

The three smiled at her.

"Come on, it's time to go home." she said.

They made their way out of the building, and back to the presidential estate. Travis and Aaron fell asleep in the car, and Roy carried them inside and put them to bed.

Roy and Riza hugged, before going to their own room.

**I know that this was really short, but hey, I have two more fanfics to fufill for Aub-chan. P.S. everytime you don't review, Roy gets a papercut. Poor Roy...REVIEW**


	11. Home Alone!

**Yay! New Travis and Aaron. I feel so proud of myself. I can play Happiness :Requiem from the Blind Alchemist on my piano! I feel so successful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA contrary to this guy's belief.**

**Guy: She owns FMA.**

**Me: No I don't you rotten guy! Say that one more time and I'll knock you out! *Cries* DO NOT OWN FMA (Hohenheim/Ed reference, 1,000,000 points for me!)**

"Mommy!" Aaron whined, hanging on Riza. "Don't go! Please don't go!" He cried.

"I'm sorry Aaron. Me and your father have an important business trip to do."

"Take us with you Mommy!" Travis whined, holding on to Riza's arm.

She knelt on one knee, and hugged the two boys. "I'm sorry. It's too dangerous where we're going. We don't want you to get hurt."

"But Mommy we'll miss you! Why do both of you have to go?" Travis cried, hugging her.

"It's our job." Roy said, kneeling down too.

"Well we don't like it!" Aaron said, transferring to Roy's arms.

"We don't want you to leave us!" Travis said, holding Riza tightly.

"Edward and Alphonse's hotel is very close, they'll come over and check on you." Roy said, stroking Aaron's hair.

"But we need you and Mommy! We don't like it here alone! It's big and scary!" Aaron said, holding Roy's arm.

"I'm sorry, but we have to. There's people that need our help." Riza asked.

"But how are we going to survive without you and Daddy!" Travis whined.

"It'll be alright. There's a week's worth of food in the fridge. There's a stool so you can actually reach the fridge. There's plenty to eat without you having to cook at all and we wrote down every single emergency number and places you can run to if anything happens." Riza said, handing the list to Aaron. "And here's the number you call to talk to us at our hotel okay?"

"So we get to call you!" Aaron asked, brightening up.

"Of course. And we'll answer if we're there. Okay?" We'll call you everyday to say hello." Riza said, hugging Travis and Aaron.

"We still don't want you to go!" They whined.

"It'll be alright." Roy said, taking his hugs before standing up. He picked up his suitcase, and the boys freaked out.

"No Daddy don't go!" They cried in unison. Travis' tears streamed down his face as he grabbed Roy's arm. Aaron grabbed his other arm, crying heavily.

"I'm sorry boys. But people will get mad at us if we don't go." He said, a tear coming to his own eye. Riza started to cry a little. She hid her face as to not worry her kids.

"Don't cry Mommy!" Travis said frantically.

"I'm sorry. It's just, by leaving, we're making you cry and I don't want you to cry. And I don't want to leave you." She said softly, wiping her tears as she set the two down.

"We're sorry Mommy! Please don't be sad!" Aaron said. "We'll be okay! If we're making you more sad we're sorry!"

Roy and Riza hugged their sons, before picking up their bags, and walking out the door.

As soon as they were gone, Aaron curled up on the couch and cried. "Travis? What are we going to do here all alone?"

"I don't know little brother." Travis said, crawling up on the couch to hug his brother. "What do you want to do?"

"Um. I don't know." Aaron said. "A game?" He said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sure. What game?" He asked, hugging his younger brother.

"What do you want to play big brother?" Aaron asked, looking up at Travis.

"Ummmm. How about an adventure game? You and me can be Uncle Ed and Uncle Al, and we can be on the train and get train robbers!"

"Okay! That's sounds fun! You can be Uncle Ed 'cause your older!"

"Alright!" Travis put chairs together to make a little 'train' "Come on Brother! We'll miss the train!" Travis called, running in place. Aaron caught up to him.

"1 2 3 jump!" Aaron smiled. He and Travis both jumped in seats. "This is fun Brother, where are we going?" He asked Travis.

"I think we should go to Risembool! That's where Uncle Ed and Uncle Al live!" Travis said excitedly.

"Okay! Off to Risembool we go!" Aaron said. "Oh no! Train robbers! Let's get them before someone gets hurt Brother!" He said.

They leaped off their seats and into the isle, clapping and pretend fighting. When they were done, Travis turned to Aaron. "How do Uncle Ed and Uncle Al transmute without circles?" He asked.

"I don't know, but Dad can do it too I think. I saw him do it for Mom once, he fixed something and didn't even use a circle!"

"Maybe it's a grownup thing." Travis puzzled. "Oh well." He shrugged. "So what now?"

"Maybe a puzzle book? It's getting cold. Let's go ask Mom for some hot chocolate or something, and a blanket." Aaron said, then he thought about it and frowned.

Travis ruffled his hair. "I-It's okay! They're coming back!" He told his brother, and himself. Aaron had tears in his eyes and Travis was starting to get some. Then, someone knocked on the door.

Travis looked to see who it was, and opened the door with a big smile. "Grandma!" He smiled, as Chris picked him up.

"Hello boys." Chris smiled.

Aaron watched them, wide eyed, and found himself to not be let out.

"Auntie Vanessa!" Aaron smiled, being picked up by his aunt.

"Hey there kiddos. We heard Mom and Dad were out so we came by to keep you company." Vanessa smiled, hugging Aaron and putting him on the ground next to Travis.

"Thank you soooo much! It got real lonely without Mommy or Daddy." Travis said sadly.

"Well, we're here to turn those frowns upside down!' Vanessa said, tickling Travis.

"Stop it! That tickles!" He squealed.

Aaron walked over to Chris and tugged on her coat. "Grandma Chris! How long are you staying?" He asked.

"Just for today Aaron I'm sorry." She said. Seeing his frown, she picked him up. "That pout is exactly the way your father used to look at me." She smiled.

Aaron smiled too. Hearing about his Dad was his favorite kind of story.

"So, who wants a present?" Vanessa asked, holding out a bag.

"Okay!" The brothers said in unison.

"Here. These are the alchemy books your father had when he just started learning. I found them in his old room and I thought you'd like them." She said, handing the books to the boys.

"Wow! These are Dad's!" Aaron said excited.

"I figured since he left them he didn't care much about who had them." She said.

"This is awesome auntie!" Travis smiled, opening his book.

"Well, you boys take care of those, god knows how old they are." Chris said.

"We will! I love old books, they're my favorite!" Aaron said, flipping through the pages.

"Alright, well we have to go, we just came by for our lunch break. We'll see you kids soon okay?" They waved, going out the door.

"Okay." Travis sighed sadly, waving back.

Aaron and Travis took their books and went into their parent's room. They snuggled in under the covers with the light on, reading about alchemy until they fell asleep. That was how it was for the next week. They had occasional visits from Chris and Vanessa, in addition to Ed and Al.

The brothers woke up one morning and found themselves snowed in. "Brother! Look how high the snow is!" Aaron cried, pointing at the windows.

"So?"

"How are we supposed to see anyone if we're stuck in and they're out? We're going to be all alone today!" He said.

"Well umm…."

And they heard people outside.

"Are they in there? Breda, help me dig to their door!" Havoc said. They got a decent way through, then Havoc yelled. "Travis? Aaron? Are you boys in there, are you alright?"

Travis and Aaron ran to the door. "We're okay Uncle Havoc! We're a bit hungry though, and we're out of food. It's been almost a week and a half!"

"Alright. Me and the guys are going to get you outta there okay?" He asked.

"Okay!" They said, taking some steps back.

They heard the scrape of shovels, eventually brushing on the door. Havoc and Breda muscled the door open, and received two boys hugging them.

"Thank you!" Aaron said.

Travis clung to Breda, then went to hug Feury and Falman. Aaron followed, giving hugs to everyone.

"Isn't anyone staying with you?" Feury asked.

"Nope. Mom and Dad couldn't find anyone with enough time off of work. So we've just been getting visits." Aaron told him.

"Well, none of us have any vacation days, sorry." Breda said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay. But it would be nice if somebody did a little shopping for us." Travis said.

"Okay. I have tomorrow off, so I'll take you to the store okay?" Feury said.

"Alright!" The brothers said.

They went to the market and got everything they would need for another few days.

Travis was sleeping next to Aaron in Roy and Riza's incredibly large bed. He was snuggled next to him for warmth purposes. He was drowsily awoken by someone feeling his hair. "Aaron, cut it out!" He said, rolling over.

"Hmm? Whatever your talking about Brother, it's not me." Aaron responded.

Travis opened his eyes fully, and saw Riza, sitting next to him.

"Mom!" Travis squealed. He jumped out of bed and hugged her. But he was hugging Aaron.

"Cut it out! I'm not Mom you idiot!" Aaron said saucily. Aaron wasn't a very nice child when sleepy.

"Sorry. I got so tired I started hallucinating!" Travis defended himself. "I thought I saw Mom there."

Aaron reached over to him, and held his hand. "They'll be back soon! I know it!" He said, tears in his eyes again. The two both fell back asleep quickly.

The next day, they were busy drawing. They drew pictures of them and Roy and Riza, and the Elrics too. Ed stopped by with Alphonse later on.

"Hey guys." Ed said, coming in. "Whatcha doing?"

"Drawing stuff." Travis responded. Travis held his favorite stuffed cat that Alphonse had given him in his left arm while he colored with his right.

"Yeah." Aaron said, helping his brother draw a cat.

"So you really do love cats?" Ed asked Travis.

"Of course. I love cats. I love every kind of cat!" Travis smiled, continuing his cat drawing.

"I do too!" Alphonse said.

"We'll grow up and help cats together right Uncle Al?" Travis asked.

"Of course!" Al laughed. The door rang and Ed went to get it.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable in my house Fullmetal." Roy laughed.

"Yeah right, I'm here to check on your kids." Ed laughed back.

Riza immediately dropped her bags and went to see the boys.

"Mommy!" Aaron said, jumping into her arms.

"Aaron, I'm so glad to be home!" Riza said, snuggling him tightly.

Roy came in with Ed, and got attacked by Travis "Welcome home Daddy!" He said.

"Hey! Oh no I'm being attacked!" Roy said, getting hugged by Travis.

"We missed you Daddy! Don't be gone so long next time!" Travis said.

Roy and Riza traded sons and hugged them, saying 'hello' and talked about how much they missed the other.

"Hey Dad! Auntie Vanessa came by and gave us your old alchemy books. Will you teach us more alchemy sometime?" Aaron asked.

"If your brother promises not to blow anything up again." Roy laughed.

"That was an accident!" Travis said in defense. He was distracted by Riza, who picked him up.

"We missed you boys so much." Riza said.

"Did everything go okay?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." Travis said. "It was really lonely with just the two of us staying by ourselves. But Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Ed and Al stopped by almost every day so it didn't get too lonely in the day time."

"Well, we're glad to be back and we promise not to go for so long next time." Roy said.

Riza nodded and they all joined for a group hug, of course including Ed and Al.

**Awww. Do you think I should have added more activity in the middle? Like tell more about what they did while Roy and Riza were gone? I don't know, make me happy and review. P.S. I'm waiting for your retaliation Ranger!**


	12. Hospital! Family Bonding Time!

**Yay! Warning : This one's going to be a bit sad 'kay? My thanks to those who've helped me with such wonderful ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA you jerks, why do you demand this of me?**

Riza was getting herself ready. They were just about to go out to Central Command, to meet her husband and her other son. "Aaron! Come on let's go!" She called, opening the front door.

"I'm here Mommy." He said, running out into the white flurry. It had been snowing for the past week and Aaron, along with Travis, was very excited.

"Alright. Come on." She said, closing the door and locking it before walking down the steps. She slipped, but caught herself. Aaron slipped too, and Riza caught him, tumbling over herself. Aaron was on top of her, smiling.

"You okay Mommy?"

"Yes." She smiled back.

The two got into the car, and buckled in. Riza turned on the car, and pulled out of the driveway. They drove down the trail, leading to the main road. It took them very little time to get to downtown.

"Wow Mommy! Look at all the shops!" Aaron smiled, pointing out the window.

"Yep. Central's a very big place isn't it?" She asked, turning.

"Yeah! I hope we can live here forever! I love it he-" Aaron's sentence was cut off by Riza, who swerved hard, knocking Aaron around. "Mom! Is everything oka-" But he was cut off again, this time by a car making contact with his side of the car. They flipped over, and Aaron screamed in shock.

"Aaron!" Riza yelled, another car running into her side. Being in the middle of the intersection, Riza and Aaron were hit on all sides.

MPs gathered around the site. "I-Is that Fuhrer Mustang's car?" One asked, observing the smashed vehicle.

"Y-Yeah. I think it is." Another said, stepping back. The beautiful white snow that lay on the ground around the car, looked like a snow-cone. The cherry flavoring of course being the blood splattered all around the car.

A few more stepped back. But one stepped forward, seeing an arm reaching out from under the flipped over car. "Hello? Is anyone alive in there?" The man called.

Riza reached to him. "Please! Me and my son are still alive, help us! You have to help my son!" She said.

It took four of the MPs to pull out Riza. But no one could find Aaron. "H-He's small, just keep looking." The MP from before said.

Riza helped them, and eventually heard a cry. "Mommy! I'm under here! Please!" Aaron cried. "I'm stuck!"

It took the remaining forces to put the car back on all four tires, instead of on it's side. Riza opened the mangled door, and pulled out Aaron. "Oh god!" Riza cried, holding him.

Aaron lay limp in her arms. He was alive, just very jostled. Riza carried him to the medics, and got looked at herself.

"Mrs. Mustang. We'll have to take you and your son to the hospital!" They said, taking one look at the two.

"Alright. Just call my husband please!" She urged them.

She and Aaron rode in the emergency vehicle. Aaron clutched Riza's hand tightly. "Mommy. My leg hurts."

"How?" She asked.

"Like Dad is setting it on fire from the inside. It hurts really badly." He cried.

"It's alright. The doctors will make it better." Riza said.

They arrived at the hospital in record time. (It pays to be the Fuhrer's wife and son)

Riza watched them carry Aaron off, and take her in the opposite direction. She sat on the white table, getting an instant response from a doctor.

"Mrs Mustang? Would you take off your shirt for me please? I have to see if you're hurt anywhere vital." Riza did as she asked. The woman looked at her back in shock. "This is an interesting tattoo. Looks like those scars messed it up though." The woman said. "Your back has a big gash in it and you shoulder's dislocated. Nothing fatal though." She said. Riza waited patiently while more doctors came in. They took her arm, and popped it back into place.

"Gahh!" She screamed. A few minutes later, they gave her anesthetic and stitched up her back wound. When she woke up, she turned to the doctor and told him urgently, "Please. My son was hurt too I have to go see him!"

"Alright. Aaron Mustang right? This way." He said, taking Riza down the hall to the children's ward. "This room here." He told her.

Riza opened the door swiftly, and ran to her son, who was propped up on the bed.

"Aaron? Aaron are you okay?" She asked, hugging him tightly.

"Momma? I'm okay." Aaron said, hugging her loosely.

Another doctor came in. "His leg is broken, along with a few ribs and he has a concussion. He'll be okay in a few weeks."

"Alright." Riza sighed sadly. She held him tightly still, and heard the door open and shut, along with a frantic yell.

"Riza! Aaron!" Roy said, running to them. "Are you two alright?"

"We'll live. We both have broken ribs, and Aaron's leg is broken." She told him.

Travis was just as worried. "Brother!" He said. He ran to Aaron and jumped on the bed. "Aaron are you hurt?"

"Y-Yeah." Aaron whimpered. Travis hugged him, but restrained himself so as to not hurt Aaron further.

"My little brother!" Travis cried. "We saw the crash, blood was everywhere! Me and Daddy were really worried!"

"Well, I'll be okay soon. My leg just hurts so I can't move it for a while." Aaron smiled. Travis wiped his tears and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"I'm glad you're alright." He smiled.

"Thank you." Aaron smiled back.

Roy hugged Aaron and Riza. "Don't scare me like that. I thought I'd lost you for good." He said.

Riza hugged him back "You know we'd never do that to you." She said.

Aaron fell asleep quickly. Riza and Roy sat in chairs, while Travis insisted on staying next to his brother. Aaron had a rather big bed, being the Fuhrer's son and all.

The next day, Riza was getting the bandage on her back changed. Aaron was also getting bandages changed. He had a rather nasty cut on his head. And they both had multiple smaller ones all over.

Roy took Riza's hand, and pulled her into another hug. They sat on the bench. He had his arms around her, and her head on his shoulder. "I love you Riza. Please, promise me you'll never die before I do."

"I'll do my best." She smiled.

Roy pulled away. "I'm going to see Aaron."

"I'll wait here, I need to rest a little." She said, rubbing her neck.

"Of course." Roy smiled, kissing her before going back into the hospital room

"Hi Daddy." Aaron said weakly.

"Hello Aaron." Roy said, sitting on the side of his bed. "Come here." Roy directed, holding out his arms. Aaron leaned into his hug. Roy held him in his arms, stroking Aaron's hair lightly until he fell asleep.

Travis was in the corner, crying.

"What's wrong Travis?" Roy asked.

"Aaron got hurt." He said softly. "He's my little brother and now he's here in this place. And it's his birthday tomorrow.

"Well, we'll make the most of it okay?" Roy asked, holding out his hand. Travis took it, and hugged Roy's arm before going out to talk to Riza.

Aaron was tired and sore. They had put his cast on earlier that day, so he was free to hobble along. But he didn't feel like it. Crutches were hard and his Mom and Dad had gone somewhere. Had they forgotten it was his birthday? Aaron sat on the edge of the bed with Travis.

"How does your leg feel?" Travis asked.

"It doesn't hurt much anymore." Aaron said.

"That's great!" Travis said.

"Yeah." Aaron said, bringing his undamaged knee to his chest and hugging it. "But Mom and Dad aren't here. It's my birthday today…where are they?" He asked Travis, turning to him.

"They're just getting everything ready Aaron. They didn't forget! You'll see!" Travis said frantically.

"Okay." Aaron said, lying down. He fell asleep, and woke up to something tickling his nose. When he opened his eyes, he saw it was the string of a balloon. "Huh?"

"Surprise!" Roy and Riza smiled. Edward and Alphonse stood next to them, along with Havoc and the others. There were balloons and presents and cake!

"You didn't forget?" Aaron asked.

"I told you they were just getting ready." Travis said, ruffling Aaron's hair.

"Thank you a lot!" Aaron laughed, hugging Travis. Roy and Riza also hugged him. Aaron hobbled off the bed. "Mommy." He directed. Riza handed him the small crutches, and held her hands out incase he fell. "This is wonderful!" Aaron said. They all sang happy birthday and ate cake. He got may wonderful presents, and went to bed with a smile on his face. Travis fell asleep next to him. Everyone left, except Roy and Riza. He put his arms around her and they both watched their sons sleep.

Riza left Roy's arms to lay with their sons on the large bed. Roy went and laid on the other side of the brothers. They reached over to each other, and held the other's hand, falling asleep with the two boys between them.

**Somehow, I feel touched. Like my heart is overflowing. I think I did a very good job on this chapter. So, if you agree with me, tell me by reviewing! (You're overlord demands it!) **


	13. Vacation! or Xing: Part One!

**So hey, if your reading this and you realize that Abduction! is missing, you don't know that I put the Abduction chapters into it's own story! You can find it on my profile if your interested. But it's getting too long to be here, seeing as these should be a one shot collection. So yeah. Nothing like listening to Caramelldansen and Shunkan Sentimental while folding clothes… **

**Oh my god...okay, so I added this line right here in after I had already posted this, and I just realized how incredibly full of just plain 'wrongness' I put in here. I'm reading over this chapter after getting a private message, and I'm reading it over and I'm thinking "This is totally wrong! I can't believe I allowed myself to post this!" You see, I had wanted to end the chapter so I wrote a few sentences at the end and just put it in without reading it, then after it was up...I read it. God! I feel like I made a complete idiot out of myself (Even though you can't deny that it's funny...I was laughing when I read it...then I thought: Oh crap! Heh heh.) I hope this chapter wasn't too...how do I say it...pervy maybe? I don't know...whatever words you wish to describe it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but Travis and Aaron are mine, so don't get any ideas about stealing them you jerks! But I can see why you'd want to, they're adorable aren't they?**

**Vacation! **

**or**

**Xing! Part One!**

Travis was helping Aaron pack their suitcase. "Alright, push on it in 1, 2, 3!" He yelled. The brothers forced the lid down with all their might. Aaron jumped up and sat on it, holding it in place while Travis zipped it up. They lifted it off.

"Wow, that's really not heavy even though we stuffed it." Aaron panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah. Mommy! We're ready!" Travis called

"Alright, bring everything your taking on the train out here." Riza told them.

"Okay!" Travis told her. He ran to his bed, and took his stuffed kitty. Aaron reached over to his bed, and took his favorite stuffed animal, a stuffed hawk that was a recent birthday present from Havoc. Of course, to Havoc, it was a little joke, considering who Aaron's mother was. The two boys ran to the front door. Riza was there, waiting. Travis ran to her, and tugged on her dress. "Where's Dad?"

"I don't know what your father's doing. I've been waiting here for him." Riza said. She leaned down, and picked up Aaron. She held him in one arm, and took Travis' hand with the other. "Roy! What are you doing? Let's go." She called.

Roy finished signing his last document. "I really need to get over this procrastination. Ouch, paper cut." He sighed. He grabbed his suitcase and coat, then shut the door of his study, walking out to his family. Riza gave him a concerned look.

"Did you finish your paperwork?"

"Yes! See?" Roy said, holding out the stack.

"Alright, leave it there on the table." Riza sighed. She took Aaron and Travis out to the car, and went back to help Roy with the bags.

"We're meeting Fullmetal in East City right?"

"Yes, their train gets in from Risembool just after ours."

"Then we stop at Ishval right? Is it just a train transfer or are we staying the night?"

"Well, you're doing an inspection, making sure everything is going okay, so we're staying the night, another train doesn't come in until the next morning."

"Then Xing. Okay." He said, lifting a bag onto his shoulder.

"Come on, I don't want to leave the boys in the car for too long." She said.

"Okay." Roy smiled. He kissed her, as they walked back to the car.

"Gross." Travis said, leaning back in his seat.

"Quiet!" Aaron said, watching them.

"You really want to see that?"

"I think it's sweet. I'm just glad they love each other so much. They're the reason we exist you know." Aaron said, getting closer to the window.

"Yeah I know. I also know where children come from, and I'd rather not think about it." Travis said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Really? They told you?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, and you, my innocent little brother, do not want to know." Travis sighed.

"Awww. I hate being the younger one." Aaron sighed.

"I told you, you don't want to know…" Travis told his little brother.

"Tell me!" Aaron begged. "I'm going to know eventually!"

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Travis said. He leant over and whispered into Aaron's ear.

Roy got into the driver's seat, and Riza got into the passenger side. She looked back to make sure they had both children in the back, and saw Aaron, who's face was bright red.

"What's wrong with Aaron?" Riza asked Travis.

"Oh nothing. He just asked about something he shouldn't really know until he's older." Travis shrugged.

"What did you do to your little brother?" Roy asked.

"I told him where children come from."

Aaron looked like he was about to throw up. He looked at his parents desperately. "Please tell me he was lying." He begged.

Everyone in the car but Travis was bright red for the rest of the car ride.

They parked the car and made their way to the train station. Roy and Riza carried the bags, and with one arm Riza had Aaron's hand, who linked arms with Travis. Two of the train attendants took their bags. Roy and Riza stood on either side of the train's entrance, and helped their sons get on the train. The boys immediately ran to one of the booths, each taking a window seat.

"Wow! You can see so much, and we're still only in the station!" Travis said.

"Yeah. Our first train ride, and we're going to Xing!"

"Well, really we're going to East City to meet Uncle Ed and Uncle Al, then Ishval, then Xing!" Travis pointed out.

"Well, we're still going to end up in Xing." Aaron said.

Riza sat next to Travis and Roy sat next to Aaron. The train ride was a bit long, and Travis fell asleep. Riza held him close to her. Aaron fell asleep in Roy's arms. The two looked at each other, and smiled.

About a half hour later, they were approaching East City. Riza leaned over. "Travis. Travis." She said.

"Hmm?" Travis asked.

"It's time to get up, we're almost there." She said softly.

"Five more minutes." Travis said, snuggling her.

Riza smiled, and left him alone. Roy just let Aaron continue sleeping. They pulled into the station at dusk. "Travis. Travis darling wake up." Riza said, nudging his shoulder.

"Mommy. I asked for five more minutes."

"Dear, it's been ten, and we're here."

Travis rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Are we really here Mommy?"

"Yes, take a look." Riza said, pointing at the window.

Travis shuffled over to the window and looked out. "Hey, it's Uncle Edward!" He said happily, waving. Ed waved back, then went to talk to Alphonse.

"I thought you said their train came after ours." Roy said.

"We're either late, or they're early." Riza said. Travis hopped of the seat, and started poking his sleeping little brother.

"Aaron. Aaron get up!"

"Hmm? What are we here?"

"Yeah! Uncle Edward's outside waiting for us!" Travis said happily.

Aaron rubbed his eyes. Travis continued to poke him, and Aaron hit his hand away, which only cause Travis to poke him more.

"Mom! Travis won't stop poking me!" Aaron said, sitting up, only to get poked more.

"You never asked me to stop, you only hit me!" Travis said.

"Come on you two." Riza sighed. She pulled the two boys apart, and picked up Aaron. She held him on her hip with one arm, and took Travis' hand with the other arm.

Roy took Travis from Riza, and picked him up. Aaron fell asleep again in Riza's arms. They walked out, and grabbed their luggage. Travis had to walk, seeing as Roy had his hands full with baggage.

"Alright!" Ed smirked. "Finally, what took you guys so long?"

"I have no idea what your talking about Fullmetal. Hello Alphonse." Roy said.

"Hello." Al smiled. "Can I take him?" He asked Riza.

"Yes, that would be helpful." Riza said, passing the sleeping boy to Al. "Hold Mommy's hand Travis." She said, reaching to Travis, who started yawning.

They boarded the next train. Edward and Alphonse sat on one side, and Roy and Riza sat on the other, Aaron and Travis asleep on their laps.

Alphonse smiled at Riza, and Edward smirked at Roy. "You know, back when you were a Colonel, this would have seemed pretty outrageous huh?" Ed said.

"Yeah, it would have." Roy said, hugging Travis. "God Riza, we have kids." Roy realized.

"You're just noticing? Did you think we were just borrowing these for a few years?" She asked.

"It's just weird to think about. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye had kids together! Say it, you'll see what I mean."

Riza rolled her eyes at him. "Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye had kids together…oh my god…." She said, covering her mouth.

"Think of it this way, it gets weirder. Colonel Roy Mustang had children with his Lieutenant….that makes me sound like a pervert!" Roy said to her.

"Yeah it does. It makes me sound like…." She started, but she stopped, and shuddered. "Never mind."

"Are you two going to get all mushy over the fact that you have sons?" Ed asked.

"With each other! I have two sons with my Lieutenant!"

"She's not even a Lieutenant anymore." Alphonse pointed out.

"I'm Fuhrer, she's my second in command, and I have two sons with her! It just feels weird."

"Is it too weird? Would you like me to leave them at the next station and let us go back to Colonel and Lieutenant?" Riza asked sarcastically.

"No, I love them!" Roy said, holding Aaron possessively.

"You sound like a spoiled child." Riza said, smacking him upside the head.

"I'm a spoiled father! I have two incredibly wonderful sons!" Roy said, holding Aaron tighter.

"Dad, quite strangling me and let me sleep!" Aaron whined.

"Sorry." Roy said, relaxing his arms. Aaron shifted to lay on Travis. "I never thought that I would ever meet someone that called me 'Dad'. I love it." He smiled at Riza. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. It was certainly hard enough." She said.

"Oh it wasn't that hard was it?" Roy asked.

"You want to know? Okay, you can be pregnant next time." Riza said. Edward laughed at the derpy look on Roy's face.

Roy snapped out of it, totally disregarding what she just said, and smirked at her. "So, there's a 'next time'?"

Riza took out her gun and pointed it at his face. "NO. Two is enough."

Roy looked like a kicked puppy. Riza sighed and put the gun away.

Edward and Alphonse had been playing cards all throughout the conversation. "I win Brother." Al said, putting down a full house.

"Ah, you got me." Edward said, putting down a pair.

"Oh, we're here." Al pointed out.

"So we are!" Ed said.

Riza nudged the brothers. "Wake up boys. We're here now."

"Momma, what time is it?" Aaron yawned.

"It's late, so your going to bed as soon as we get to the hotel."

"How late is it?" Travis asked.

Roy took out his watch. "It's almost one."

"AM?" The brothers asked.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you and Mommy tired?" Aaron yawned.

"We're usually up this late working." Roy told him. Edward grabbed his and Al's bag, then took one of the Mustangs'. Alphonse took one of their bags too. Roy carried the smaller bag on his shoulder, and carried Travis, while Riza carried Aaron. They walked out of the station, where a car was waiting for them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mustang! These are your sons and guests I presume?" The lady driving asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll get you three out to the hotel lickety-split. 'Kay?" She smiled.

"Thank you." Riza said. The six of them all got into the rather large car. Travis and Aaron fell asleep again. Roy and Riza had a quiet conversation with Ed and Al as they drove. When they got to their hotel, they exchanged pleasant goodbyes before going to their separate rooms. Riza and Roy put Aaron and Travis into bed, and went to their own bed, lying down and talking to each other briefly before falling asleep.


	14. Vacation! or Xing: Part Two!

**Oh, you're all going to be so happy to hear this! I'm doing a new section of Travis and Aaron stories. It's the 'What if…" series like they do in Marvel. So like, what if Travis and Aaron were girls, what if they were twins, what if Aaron was the older brother…..stuff like that. So, review here and tell me all the wonderful 'What if?' stories you can think of. 'Kay? Now, I'm not necessarily doing the ones above right now, because I want to hear your ideas, so review or PM me alright?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own own FMA**

**Xing! Part two!**

Aaron woke up next to Travis. Aaron was way overheated. Their mansion never got this hot did it? He sat up and looked around. This wasn't their room! But then he realized that it was just the hotel they were staying at. They were in Ishval currently, it was they're transfer before getting on the train to Xing. After Roy had became Fuhrer, he worked with Ling Yao to have a train track built from Amestris to Xing, and it was finally finished. Aaron yawned and walked sleepily from the room, going into the mini kitchen. "Hello?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron? Why are you up so early?" Riza asked, standing up to greet him.

"I just…..woke up." Aaron explained. He yawned again, and snuggled Riza as she pulled him onto her lap.

"Did you have any good dreams?" She asked.

"One….Me and Brother were playing with Black Hayate, and feeding him doggie treats." He said sleepily. He held Riza tighter, and started to fall asleep. "It…was a nice…dream."

"I'm sure it was." Riza smiled. She hugged him softly. Travis came out a few minutes later. He too, was almost half asleep.

"Hey Momma, are you going to make me brush my teeth right now?" He asked.

Riza changed her mind, he wasn't half asleep, he was sleep walking. "No dear. You haven't eaten yet, the taste of toothpaste would ruin your breakfast now wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, turning to leave, but then he turned back. "Have you seen Mr. Scruffles?" He asked. He was referring to his stuffed kitty.

"He's in your arms dear." Riza was trying not to laugh, her children were so adorable. She watched Roy walk in. All three of her boys must have been in a trance or something, because Aaron was giggling softly in his sleep, Travis was slow dancing with his stuffed cat, and Roy was pouring ketchup into his mug instead of coffee. "You three. I swear." She sighed. She carried Aaron and Travis back to bed, and she pried the mug from Roy, washing it out and putting coffee in it. She handed it to him and sat back down.

"Good morning Riza." Roy smiled, after a couple sips of coffee.

"Good morning Roy." She tried not to laugh.

Roy smiled "Kids sleep walking again?" He asked. Riza only laughed like that when their kids were being cute and adorable.

"Yes. You too. I just saved you from a rather poor version of tomato juice." She smiled.

They left Ishval later that day, and arrived in Xing a day or two later. The train ride was long, and very hot. Travis and Aaron frequently shifted activities, having lots of fun on their latest adventure.

"Xing station! Incoming!" Edward said excitedly.

They all got off, and took in the wonderful scenery of Xing. Lots of bamboo, and trees. Travis and Aaron walked together in front of Roy and Riza. They kept walking, until they bumped into a man.

"Careful there." Ling said, kneeling down.

"Yo Ling!" Ed called. "Travis! Aaron!" He called after them.

"Hey!" Ling waved. "Cute kids you got here Edward!"

"Wh-What! They're not mine!"

"Oh, they aren't. But this one's blonde." Ling pointed.

"Boys. Watch where you're walking." Riza called, running forward and setting down her suitcase. "Sorry." She told Ling.

"No problem! They're adorable. Hey, aren't you Lieutenant Hawkeye from Central?"

"No, well….kind of. I'm not a lieutenant anymore, I'm a general. And I got married, so I'm not really Riza 'Hawkeye' anymore."

"Oh, congratulations." Ling smiled.

"Thank you."

"So, is your husband here too?"

"My apologies your highness, but how much of Amestrian news have you been keeping up with?" Riza asked.

"Very little, sorry."

"Hmm. Well, I married Roy Mustang some time ago, these are our sons."

Ling gave her a look of surprise. "Really? Wow, do I miss things. Lan Fan, did you know that?"

"No my lord, I did not." She said, coming from behind a pillar.

"Emperor Yao! Good morning!" Roy called, bringing the other two bags.

"Please, just Ling is fine. I didn't know you had a family Fuhrer Mustang, they're quite cute." Ling smiled, ruffling Travis' hair.

"Thank you." Roy said.

Lan Fan walked over, looking at the two boys as Ling talked to Roy. "Hello Ms. Riza." She said, shaking Riza's hand.

"Hello Lan Fan." Riza smiled.

"What are they're names?" Lan Fan asked, looking down at the two boys.

"I'm Travis."

"And I'm Aaron."

Riza smiled at them. Ling came over to talk. "Hey, can we get some food Lan Fan!"

"Well, I guess. I don't need you collapsing in the street." She said. "Let's go back to the palace, and we'll find something."

They journeyed to the rather large palace in the center of the capital. The group was shown their rooms, and all of a sudden….

"ALPHONSE!" A girl screamed.

The Mustang brothers went to investigate, and found poor Alphonse being tackled by May.

"Hello May, how have you been?" Al asked.

"I've been great!"

Al managed to pull her off. "Wow, you've gotten taller." He said. May at this point, was only a few inches bellow Al.

"Who's this?" Aaron asked, coming in.

May looked at Aaron with a death glare, then back at Alphonse. "A-Alphonse how could you?"

Travis was rolling in laughter off to the side. Whenever they went places without Roy and Riza, Aaron's hair color was so much like the Elric's that he was almost always mistaken for either Ed or Al's son. And that was exactly what was happening now.

"Alphonse! You never told me anything about you having a son!" May said angrily

"My son? May what are you…..?" And then Al looked at Aaron, and realized what May was talking about. "May, this isn't my son."

"What? He isn't?" May asked. "Who's is he then? You're brother's?"

"No." Al laughed.

Travis came from behind the corner. " 'Sup."

"Alphonse, they're coming from out of no where! Who's kids are these?" May asked, poking Aaron.

"Hey." He said, rubbing his arm.

"They're Fuhrer Mustang's"

"Oh….. Who's their mother? They look kind of familiar." May asked, looking at the boys.

"Ms. Hawkeye, the woman you saved on the promised day."

"Awwwwww!" May squealed. "They're so cute!" She said. Xiao May squealed to.

"Oh! It's a panda!" Aaron said happily.

"Say hello, Xiao May!" May said, holding her out. Aaron pet her and gave her a small piece of bamboo. And thus, Aaron was put on the top of pyramid next to Alphonse. **(Remember how in the one episode, Xiao May was with Ed and Al, and then Al is so nice to her that he gets put at the top of Xiao May's social pyramid? Yeah, that's what's happening)**

Travis and Aaron traveled back to their room, and sat down with Roy, who was going over some documents. Travis continued to snicker, and Aaron hit him.

"What's a matter you two?"

"People have been mistaking Aaron for either Uncle Ed or Al's son. It's funny."

"It's not funny." Aaron told him. "I'm Dad's son, not theirs!"

"Alright, calm down, it's an honest mistake you two, they're not doing it on purpose." Roy said.

"But still. People can look at Travis and automatically tell who's son he is!"

"But Aaron, haven't you ever noticed that when you're no where near the Elrics, everyone know's you're mine? It's only when you're standing right next to Ed or Al, and not next to me or Riza."

"So, it's because I'm with them that they make that mistake?"

"Probably, If me or Riza was there, they'd know that you're ours okay?"

"Yeah." Aaron said, hugging Roy. "What are you working on?" He asked, looking at the papers.

"These are documents for our trades with Xing. It's just foreign relations work." He said, looking one over before signing it.

"Cool." Travis said, sitting next to him. Aaron wandered out into the garden, meeting May and Lan Fan.

"Hello." Aaron said.

"Hello…..?" Lan Fan struggled to remember the younger Mustang's name.

"Aaron." He told her.

"Hello Aaron!" May greeted him.

They two girls started talking about kimono designs, like they were trying to pick one out for somebody else.

He gradually grew bored with their conversation, and went to the pond, where he saw something wonderful. It was a large fire lily! "Um, miss Lan Fan? Can I take this lily?" He asked her.

"Go ahead." She told him. "Wait, why do you want it? Out of curiosity…."

"My mom loves fire lilies, I'd like to give it to her." He said.

"Oh, how nice!" May said. She turned to Lan Fan. "I know just which kimono to pick!"

Aaron plucked the lily and headed back inside. He went over to Travis, who was coloring on some paper.

"Where's Mom?"

"Probably off with Dad somewhere." Travis told him.

"Travis? Aaron?" Roy called. The brothers came to the other room. "Where's your mother?"

"Isn't she with you….?"

"Hello?" Ed asked.

"Hey, Fullmetal, where's Riza?" Roy asked him.

"Last I saw she left with Alphonse. Something about going to a spa here in the palace."

"Well, If she's at a spa I hope she enjoys herself." Roy said.

A half an hour later, Ed and Travis were reading Alkehestry books while Roy and Aaron were asleep on the couch. May and Al burst in.

"We have a surprise for you!" They yelled.

"What is it Al?" Ed asked, annoyed, while Roy fell off the couch in surprise.

"Well, it's more of a surprise for Fuhrer Mustang….but, ta da!" Al said. Riza came in, dressed up in traditional Xingese clothes. "How does she look?" Al asked.

"Wow, Mrs. Mustang, you look….really pretty." Edward said.

"Thank you Edward." Riza smiled. "Isn't it a wonderful kimono? It's patterned with fire lilies." She smiled.

"Oh! Mom!" Aaron remembered. He ran to the table, then to Riza. "I got this for you." He said, holding out the lily.

Riza took it and smiled. "Thank you Aaron."

Roy came up to her and smiled. "You look beautiful Riza."

"Thank you Roy." She blushed. He hugged her tightly.

Travis and Aaron went outside with their mother after she changed, and they fed the frogs in the pond.

"Isn't it nice here boys?"'

"Yeah, it's very pretty." Travis said.

"Ribbit!" One of the frogs called.

A duck and her two little ducklings swam through the pond. Roy sat down with them, and suddenly a male duck joined the other three. The two little ducklings were playing in the water, while the mother duck swam around them.

Travis and Aaron fed the ducks too, and even played with the cattails, which got Travis into talking about cats.

"They're just so adorable!" Travis told them.

They watched the pair of koi fish circle each other and eventually swim away.

They stayed in Xing for a week, then left, anxious to finally be back home in Central.

**Yay! The end. P.S. Everytime you don't review, Aaron gets mistaken for either Edward's or Alphonse's son. He's the son of Roy frickin' Mustang, make sure everyone knows that, and REVIEW!**


	15. Storm!

**The new T/A YAY! I've been at our beach house all weekend, so that's why I haven't updated. (We don't have internet down there yet)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, if that's what you're asking.**

**Storm! **

Travis held the bright red ball in his hands. He and his younger brother were going to go out and play. He was so happy because their father had the day off, so he would play with them!

"Alright boys, are you ready?" Roy asked his two sons.

"Yes Dad!"Aaron said.

Roy opened the doors, and the boys got excited. "It's been so long since you've come out and played with us Dad!" Travis said.

Their father sighed. "Don't say it like I've abandoned you." Roy had been busy, he was the Fuhrer after all. He actually regretted his job sometimes, it meant that he'd have to be away from Travis and Aaron, even though he needed to repair the country.

They were halfway to the park, when Roy noticed the gray clouds. "Boys, I don't think today's a good day to come out." He told them.

"But Dad! It's your first day off in forever!" Travis whined. He looked up at his father, and pouted.

Roy stared down at Travis. Half of his mind thinking: "Dammit, those eyes!" The other half: "I really don't want them to get sick if it starts to rain, we should head back now, before it starts…..and it would make me useless….I don't want that….." Roy shook his head and knelt down to look Travis in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but if it rains, you two could get sick and my ignition gloves will get all wet. I wouldn't be able to protect you two. And you know that if anything happens to you, it would break my heart, and your mother's. Okay?"

"Yeah." Travis sighed. He felt a tug on his sleeve, and turned to see Aaron holding on to it. Travis saw it as nothing, and they headed back. They made it back to the mansion just as it started to rain. Travis noticed that his brother was unsettled, and jittery.

They came inside, and each did something different. Travis went to the window, and watched the rain, annoyed. Aaron stayed as far away from the windows as possible, tucking himself into the corner of the couch. Roy went to call Riza at work, to tell her what was going on.

Roy walked back into the living room and BOOM! A loud thunder clap rang throughout the house. It startled Roy and Travis, while Aaron yelped and hid under a blanket.

"Aaron?" Roy asked, noticed the quivering bundle of blankets.

"Aaron's gone right now, you can uh….leave a message…..you k-know….at the beep…" Aaron said shakily. "beeeeeeeeep."

Roy sighed, and sat down. "Aaron, it's your father, when you get the message, get out from under the blankets and talk to me." He leaned back and waited for Aaron's reply.

"I'm sorry, the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again." Aaron told his father.

"You're not a telephone Aaron, what's wrong?" Roy asked. A flash lit up the room, and another thunder clap rang out. Roy notice the blanket bundle shrink up, and move off of the couch, and out of the room. Roy and Travis exchanged glances, and followed the bundle. Aaron climbed under his bed, and hid.

"Aaron, get out from under there." Roy said. He was starting to get annoyed.

"But I'm safe under here." Aaron replied. Roy could practically here the tears coming from Aaron's eyes.

"Safe from what? Aaron what's going on?" Roy insisted.

"I…I'm scared."

"Of what Aaron?" Travis asked.

"The loud noises." Aaron cried. "They're scary!" He said.

Roy sighed, and felt stupid for not thinking it earlier. "The thunder, Aaron?"

"Uh huh!" Aaron sobbed.

"Come out, you'll be fine." Roy said. He heard Aaron crawling out, and his eyes widened as the six year old tackled him. The thunder continued, and Aaron cried. Roy held him tightly. "It's alright Aaron. Shhhhhh. Come on, it's okay."

"Daddy, it's scary."

Travis sat off to the side, watching them, the rain came down heavily on the roof and windows.

Roy thought for a minute, and stood up. "Come on." He told Aaron.

"B-But." Aaron said shakily. Roy sighed, and lifted his son up into his arms. He took Travis' hand with his free hand, and walked the boys into his and Riza's room.

"Alright you two. If we can't go outside, we'll have to find something else to do. What do you think Travis?"

"Hmm, oh! A story!"

That took Roy by surprise. Didn't they get enough stories from Ed and Al? (Seeing as how that was a whole chapter.) "How about we go through some old photo albums? They have quite a few stories to tell." Roy laughed on the inside.

"Oh, like pictures from before you and Mom got married?" Aaron asked.

"Pictures that go waaaay before that." Roy smiled. It made him realize that it sure took him a while before he got together with Riza.

"Can we have some hot chocolate please?" The brothers asked. "It's kind of cold."

Roy smiled and left. He came back a few minutes later with three mugs of cocoa. He set his on the side table, and gave a mug to each of his sons. He got into the closet and pulled out a large box. He set the box down and picked a random album, sitting on the bed between the brothers.

"What album is this?" Travis asked.

"I have no idea, so we'll just have to find out." Roy smiled. He opened it, and a picture of Riza came up. She had her gun at Roy's head as he furiously signed paperwork.

"Wow Dad, didn't know you were such a slacker." Travis said, turning the page.

"Hey! That's not…..well, actually it is true but that's not the point! I had better things to do!"

"Like flirt with Mom?" Aaron asked, noticing another where Riza had her hand on his face as he tried to hug her.

"Yeah…." He sighed. His sons both gave him disapproved looks. "Well it worked didn't it!" Roy argued.

Travis turned to Aaron. "He has a point."

Aaron shook his head and turned to the next page. "Who's this?" He asked, pointing to a man with glasses.

"That's Maes Hughes, my best friend." Roy smiled. "That's who you're named after." (Aaron Maes Mustang)

"And Mr. Havoc!" Travis pointed out.

"He looks like he's getting awfully close with Mom there." Aaron said.

"Which is why he got slapped two seconds after the picture was taken." Roy chuckled. "In his defense, Breda did push him."

Aaron crawled over and got another album when they were done with that one. Travis opened it.

"Mom is…uh…..kinda big…..huge, actually…" Aaron said.

"And what on earth is she eating! And why does she look happy about it?" Travis asked, outraged.

"I believe that is a pickle dipped in peanut butter." Roy said, looking at it closely. "And I suppose it was appealing to her at the time." he said, mentally gagging.

"That is disgusting." Travis said.

"…." Aaron stared at the picture. He looked at Riza, eating her strange food, then at her stomach. "Is that me or Brother?" He asked, looking at Roy.

"I think that was a month before she had Travis." Roy told him, observing the date on the back. He turned the page.

"Awwww. Little Brother is so cute." Aaron said, looking at Travis' baby pictures. Travis received baby teases from both Roy and Aaron.

They managed to go through every picture album that Roy had. They teased him about somethings, and hugged him tightly when they heard about others. Aaron hid under the bed when the thunder got too loud. It took Roy and Travis at least ten minutes to get him out every time.

They finally laid on the large bed together, Travis reading an alchemy book, with occasional point-outs from Roy, and Aaron colored. Roy was helping Aaron color a bear when he heard a light snore. He turned to see Travis asleep, book still upright. Roy watched him for a few minutes, until he heard Aaron's light snore. Roy smiled, putting his arms around them, falling asleep himself.

* * *

A few hours later.

"Roy, Travis, Aaron, I'm home." Riza called. "Roy?" She asked, searching the house. She finally stopped in their room, seeing all three of them fast asleep. She grabbed a blanket and put it over them, sitting on the edge, watching them. She brushed a strand of hair from Travis' face and smiled. Travis immediately opened his eyes, being a light sleeper.

"Hey Mommy." He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey." She said. She picked him up, and took his place on the bed, sitting with him in her arms. Roy and Aaron soon woke up, noticing the presence of Riza.

"Mommy!" Aaron said happily, leaping over Roy to hug her.

"Hello Aaron. Did you do okay during the storm? I heard the thunder from Central H.Q. and I was wondering if you were okay."

"I'm okay now." Aaron said, snuggling her.

"So you knew about his fear of thunder and you didn't tell me?" Roy asked.

"I thought you knew, you are his father after all." Riza said calmly.

"That's it Riza." Roy smirked as he pretended to be mad. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

They all got up and went outside together. Riza and Roy did their best as they engaged their children in a game of catch.

Roy eventually went inside to make lunch, hiding Riza's sandwich behind his back. He went back outside, and gave sandwiches to the boys.

"Did you make one for me?" Riza asked as Roy ate his own sandwich.

"Your lunch is in the basket." Roy pointed.

Riza took out a plateful of pickles, covered in peanut butter. "Very funny Roy."

Travis and Aaron were failing to hold back their laughs as Riza put them back. Roy gave her a sandwich and happily enjoyed the rest of his day off.

**Yay!….So P.S. Every time you don't review, your dream is haunted by peanut butter cover pickles, that's disgusting so you better review!**


	16. Roy's Pride! A Hughes in the Making?

**Wow, I haven't updated since May. I'm so sorry! Since I'm about halfway done with the next The Search For Roy Mustang chapter though, I thought I'd cool down a bit and write a new T/A. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but Travis and Aaron are 100% mine!**

Roy Mustang was walking proudly through Central H.Q.

"You look full of pride today General Mustang." Feury smiled, adjusting his glasses and picking up a stack of paperwork.

"I happen to be the happiest man on earth Feury." Mustang smiled. "What do you have there?"

"A load of paperwork for you."

"Alright, just set it on my desk then!" He said cheerfully. Feury went over and nudged Havoc.

"I've never seen him so happy about paperwork."

"Oh, Feury." Havoc chuckled slightly. "You were on vacation recently right?"

"Yeah? So?" He asked, looking up at Havoc.

"Hawkeye had her baby while you were gone. He's been walking around Central like that for days."

"Really?! Why didn't anyone tell me!" Feury whined. "I want to go see them!"

"You'll get your turn." Breda said. "Hawkeye wants to be left alone for at least a week."

"No fair…" Feury said.

"We feel your pain." Falman told him.

"AH THERE YOU ARE!" A rather flamboyant voice called.

"Oh great." Breda said.

"It is I, Alex Louis Armstrong here to see General Mustang and congratulate him on his new child!" He said, walking over to them.

"Mr. Happy just left." Havoc said.

"I shall find him! Do not worry!" Alex said, going off.

"Let's take some bets shall we?" Falman asked.

"On what?" Feury asked.

"How long until Mustang starts showing up with pictures, a.k.a. how long it takes him to go full on Hughes." They all placed bets.

"I wonder how Edward's going to take it." Havoc said, looking over the list of bets.

"What do you mean?" Feury asked.

"I overheard Mustang and Hawkeye one day, talking about Ed. They said something about the 3rd of October, how it was a sad day for the Elrics and all. I'm pretty sure they said it's the day that Ed became a state alchemist and burned their house down."

"What does that have to do with Mustang?" Breda asked.

"The kid was born on the 3rd of October. I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just wondering what Ed's gonna think of it." Havoc shrugged.

"Edward was there." Falman said. "I heard that he drove them to the hospital."

"Eh." Havoc shrugged.

A while later they all went off to get some lunch, and found themselves being approached by the General. "Hello gentlemen." Roy said.

"Hello General." They responded.

Roy sat down with them and Feury turned to him. "So General, is your baby a girl or a boy, I was out on vacation Sir and no one decided to even call." He laughed.

"Oh, Riza had a boy." Roy said. "We decided to name him Travis. Travis Victor Mustang."

"Really?" I'd have thought you'd put Maes in there for Hughes."

"We thought about it. It's a nice thought but I don't want to have my son carry my grief. I get a little bit sadder whenever I say his name."

"Oh, I understand that." Havoc said.

"Riza is absolutely flustered. She has no idea what she's doing." Roy smiled down at the table.

"Well, she's always been more of a strict person, not at all like a mother if you ask me. It's out of her range." Breda said. Roy glared at him and Havoc elbowed him. "Not to say she's not a suitable mother!" Breda said quickly.

"You're a very lucky man General." a soldier said. "It's not often the fraternization laws look right past you."

Roy smirked. Not very many people knew that the reason he and Riza were allowed to get married was that Fuhrer Grumman was Riza's grandfather, and he always had a soft spot for Roy.

"I brought a picture." Roy said. He held out the small picture of Riza with her hair down, holding Travis.

"Aww." Feury smiled.

A woman walked up to the group of men. "General Mustang, there's a call for you."

Mustang walked back to his office and picked up the receiver. "General Mustang's office."

"Hi Roy." Riza said. "I'm just checking in.

"How's Travis?" Roy asked.

"Great. He's asleep now." She asked. "He likes it when I put on the radio." she chuckled. "He's out like a light as soon as I turn in on."

Roy laughed "Good." He said happily.

"Well? When are you coming home 'Dad'? She asked.

"Soon. I've got a little bit of work and then I'm home for 3 days straight." He smiled. He hung up the phone and began his paperwork.

* * *

Havoc shook his head as Mustang came into his office to start the work day. Fuhrer Grumman had retired about 4 months after Travis was born, and he of course gave the position to Mustang, much to Olivier Armstrong's dismay.

"How was your train ride home Fuhrer?" Feury asked.

"Interesting." Roy said, sitting down at his big desk.

"And how's General Mustang doing?"

"She's doing fine. I feel so bad though, I knew it was only a matter of days, I should've postponed the trip."

"I heard Edward and Alphonse stood in for you." Breda said.

"Al held her hand the whole time. I almost missed it but I got there just as it happened." Roy said. "I think I might have fainted."

"Pffft. Smooth." Havoc snickered.

"So another son or a girl this time?" Falman asked.

"Another boy Falman, I'm very happy." Roy smiled. "Aaron Maes Mustang."

"So you put Brigadier General Hughes in there after all!" Feury said happily.

"I thought about it, and I think it's time to let go of that pain. I can't change anything, there's no use in feeling sadness every time I think of him. Now I've got a reason to be extra happy." He said. "Speaking of Hughes, I got lots of pictures for you!"

They all huddled around to see pictures of Aaron. The older boy Travis was about a year and a half old now, he was in a few of the pictures.

"He's going to look just like Ms. Hawkeye err…Mustang…" Feury said.

"I bet the train ride home was hectic." Havoc said.

"Not as much as it could have been. We got the front cars to ourselves naturally. They set up a bed for Riza and everything." Roy said, flipping through documents.

"So your son was born in North City then?" Feury asked.

"Yeah, I was at Fort Briggs at the time, so naturally it took me a while to get back to her….I felt terrible." He said, putting his face on his desk.

"Cheer up Sir, you've got 2 sons now." Falman pointed out.

"That's right! I'm one proud father!" Roy smiled. "Travis already looks just like me!"

"Except he has the General's eyes." Havoc said, looking closer at the picture.

"Yep." Roy smiled.

"And it looks like little Aaron's going to look just like Ms. Riza!" Alphonse said, joining in.

"Oh, Elrics, when did you get here?" Roy asked.

"Like 5 minutes ago." Edward said. "You still owe me for delivering your baby you know."

"WHAT?!" The others asked.

"Yeah, we went all the way to the hospital hospital with the freaking snow storm going on, and there weren't any doctors available! So me, Al, and an intern had to take care of it!" Edward told them.

"Whoa man! Decided to leave that particular detail out eh Fuhrer?" Havoc asked.

"Eh heh. I don't exactly like being indebted to the shrimp." Mustang said. "The fewer that know the better."

"So, you need to pay for my dry cleaning. And Al's. You can't even begin to realize how messy our clothes got." He said, handing Roy the bill.

"Fine, anything else?" Roy asked, handing him money.

"Yeah. Me and Al are going on a short trip so we need you to watch our cat."

"What dates?" Roy sighed, handing Edward his planner. Edward wrote in the days and Roy took it back. "That it?"

"Yeah, I mean, helping to bring a new life into the world should be enough for you to wait on me hand and foot for the next century or so but seeing as it was 97% all done by your wife, I think you should use your remaining debt to me towards making her the happiest woman in the universe." Edward told him.

"Yeah." Roy smiled. "I owe a lot to her, even my own life, she's saved that a few dozen times." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

~Later in the day~

Roy yawned as he walked into the large mansion. "Hey Riza? I'm home!" He called out.

"Mrs. Mustang is in bed Sir." A maid said, coming to greet him.

"Is she okay?" He asked as the maid took his coat.

"She's just sleeping. We have the boys in their room for now."

"Oh." Roy said, "I'll go see the boys then." He told her. She led him up to the room where another maid sat with Aaron in her arms and Travis on the carpet playing. "I'll take him." He said, reaching for Aaron. The maid gave up the boy and walked out with the other. Roy sat down in the wooden chair as Aaron made cute little noises. "Aaron." He said softly. "Hey, Daddy's home." Aaron opened up his little eyes and smiled. Roy smiled back at Aaron and pretty soon Travis came toddling over to Roy also. "Hey Travis." Roy said happily. The small boy smiled up at him and hugged his leg. "Awwwww." Roy thought to himself.

"Roy!" Riza called. "Come out here, and bring the boys with you!"

Roy stepped out of the room and went downstairs with Travis and Aaron in his arms. "What's all this?" He asked.

"All this?" She asked. "It's just a man with a camera Roy, put the boys down and come here so I can fix your tie." She said.

"Why is there a man with a camera?" He asked. "And weren't you supposed to be asleep!?"

"He's going to take our family picture." She smiled.

"A family picture?" Roy asked. "It isn't like you to be so sentimental."

"Shut up and hold Travis." She said, smacking his shoulder lightly. "I want this picture so I can remember that big goofy smile of yours."

"Riza, if you wanted a big goofy smile, you should have taken pictures of when you had the boys. I was smiling for hours remember?" He said, picking up his elder son.

"Yeah, and now you can show me that goofy smile while we're all together and happy, not when I'm in a hospital bed trying to sleep after endless hours of bringing your kids into the world." She said.

Roy laughed. "You're amazing you know that?" He asked.

They both smiled and stood close when the man took their picture. When Roy received the photograph he smiled. "Beautiful!" He smiled. "I'm showing everyone at work!"

"No you're not." Riza said snatching the picture. "The last thing we need at Central Headquarters is our Fuhrer to go crazy with obsessive father syndrome."

"I wish Hughes was here." Roy sighed. "I finally understand him."

"Me too." She said. "He was a great man."

"Yeah." Roy said. "His death put me in a place that I don't like to go to. You've seen it. But now I feel like the burden of my heart is lifted. Because we're creating a world where no child will ever lose their parents because of some monster like Envy." He said, hugging Travis tightly.

"Hughes would be proud." She nodded.

"He'd be proud that I finally got off my ass and got myself a wife." Roy chuckled.

"That too." She said, kissing his cheek. "Come on, it's been a long day, let's settle down with the boys and read a book to them in bed." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Being the Fuhrer, it's the simple things that keep me happy these days."

"Because you only need simple reasons to be happy." She said, as they walked up the stairs.

"Daddy!" Travis giggled as Roy carried him upstairs.

"Travis." Roy said back, ruffling his hair.

The boys were put to sleep a little while later, and as the two adults walked to their bedroom, Roy stopped and stared at Riza, who kept walking.

"Something wrong?" She asked, turning around.

"Not at all." He smiled, hugging her tightly. "I love you Riza."

She rested her head on his chest and smiled. "I love you too.

**Adorable-nessssss! Well, what do you think seeing as I haven't updated since May? Really sorry about that by the way, time kinda…flew. I don't even know anymore. Well, show me you still want new stories, and review please!**


	17. Valentine's Day Special!

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Fullmetal Alchemist. **

"And then I came in and completely destroyed her with fire!" Mustang smiled as he retold the story to the two boys.

"WOW!" They said, their eyes wide with amazement. The elder swished his raven black hair in excitement as he and his brother jumped up and down.

"He was quite the hero." Riza smiled, coming over with hot chocolates for everyone.

"And what about you?" They asked.

"I've had my fair share of glory, I've saved him countless times." She laughed.

"That's so cool! And Uncle Ed and Uncle Al too!" They said together.

"Yes, Edward and Alphonse were quite the heroes." Roy chuckled. "Ed was such a pipsqueak he'd scream at anyone who called him short."

"That sounds like Uncle Ed." The younger giggled.

There were picture frames spread out all along the tables and walls. Roy and Riza's wedding, along with those of both the Elric brothers and their brides, even a picture of Rebecca and Havoc hung there. Pictures of the Mustangs after both Travis and Aaron's births, and of course Black Hayate and his own litter of puppies, which the two Mustang brothers sat with.

"So what kind of adventures do you go on now?" They asked. "You're the Fuhrer so you must get a lot of exciting things to do right?"

"No, not really." Roy sighed. "It's been a while since I've gotten anything like that."

"Awwww." they sighed. "Tell us about Mr. Hughes again!" They asked.

"Again? You really like him don't you? Alright." Roy laughed. "Maes Hughes was my best friend ever since we met in the military academy. We helped a few people, and we stuck together through everything. Even Ishval."

"The war we learn about in history class all the time?"

"Mm hm." Roy nodded. "He was always flaunting pictures of his daughter and his wife. He'd skip out on work to come pester me!" Roy told them.

They laughed. "We always like hearing about funny things like Mr. Hughes."

Riza smiled and set her hot chocolate down. There was a sudden sound of a car driving up to the mansion. "Oh. Roy they're here."

"Alright boys." Roy said to the two Mustang brothers.

"AWWWW Do we have to?!" They asked.

"Sorry kiddos." Roy said, patting their heads.

Riza got the door and a bright young man stood there with his wife. "Hey, I've come to get them. They didn't cause you any trouble did they?"

"Of course not." Riza smiled. "They're always good boys."

"Alright. Come on Adrian, Damian. Let's go." The woman said.

"AW but Mom!" They said in unison.

"They never want to leave." Roy chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll see Grandpa Roy again alright?" The man asked. "And Grandma Riza of course." He said, winking at Riza.

"Alright." They sighed, defeated. They walked out with their mother and waved to Roy and Riza, who waved back. Before the man left, Roy put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should come by for dinner sometime, I'd like to see you for an entire evening for once." Roy smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I could get Aaron in on that." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't be a stranger Travis, we're certainly not strangers to your children." Riza said.

"Right. They beg me everyday to come here!" Travis laughed. "I'll see you later guys!" He said.

"Goodbye!" Roy and Riza waved as their son ran out into the pouring rain to his car. They smiled at each other and went back inside.

**Yeah, really really short chapter but I have more on the way, I just wanted to do something small for Valentine's day and of course Royai grandchildren story is the way to go! Travis's wife is named Marie by the way.** **Also, as a heads up, the next chapter is going to be really really sad, just a warning in case that's not your cup of tea.**


	18. Invaders! Make a run for it!

**Alright, I warned this one's going to be kind of sad, but fear not! Happy ending! You're lucky you get this today because it's my birthday! Huzzah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of that…..darn…..Travis and Aaron belong to me though so at least I've got something!**

Aaron awoke suddenly and looked around his room. He heard a loud crash and jumped out of bed. "Travis!" He said, waking up his brother.

"What is it now Aaron? Do I have to take you to Mom and Dad again?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, I think someone's in the house." Aaron said.

"That's stupid Aaron, there's guards all over the place." Travis said.

All of a sudden, loud gunshots echoed throughout the whole house. Travis tackled Aaron. "Hey-" Aaron tried to say, but Travis held his hand over his mouth. Travis dragged him under the bed and then Travis held his finger of her mouth. Aaron nodded. Travis pointed at the door, and Aaron saw the light on the other side, as well as a shadow.

"This is their room." A tough-sounding man said to someone else.

"Hurry up, Mustang's bound to be up after you shot those guards idiot."

"Naw, he'll sleep through war. I remember working in his office, it took a decent slap from Hawkeye to wake him up."

"If he's not up, she is. She's someone you don't want to mess with." He growled. The door burst open and the two men came in.

"They're not here." He said.

"Where else would they be at 11 o'clock at night?" He asked. "They're hiding here somewhere."

Aaron looked at Travis in fear. "Got you!" The though man exclaimed, pulling Aaron out from under the bed. "You can't get away from me kid." He smirked.

"Aaron!" Travis yelled. He jumped out from under the bed and bit the man's hand.

Aaron fell to the ground and the man growled. "Now I'm angry."

"Great job Travis." Aaron said. "You made him mad."

Travis gulped as the man came closer. They heard the click of a gun and the two men turned around.

"It wasn't a smart move to attack in the middle of the night. Without my rest I get quite irritable, which isn't so good for you." Riza said, holding a shotgun. "This gun is strong enough to blow your head off with one shot, I suggest you get away from my sons before I kill you."

The boys sighed in relief as the two men backed away with their hands over their heads. Riza kept her gun aimed at them and nodded at Travis and Aaron. "Cover your ears boys."

Aaron covered his ears and clenched his eyes shut. Travis did the same and they heard the shots accompanied by the howling of the men. "Quite whining you idiots, I only shattered your kneecaps." Riza hissed.

Travis and Aaron immediately clung to her. "What's going on?"

"The mansion isn't safe." Riza said. "We have to find your father and get to Ed and Al's."

"Why does he need to be found?"

"He went off to get rid of as many of them as he could before coming here." She said. "Come here Aaron." She said. She hoisted him up into her arms. "Travis, can I trust you?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Watch my back alright?" She asked.

"Of course!"

She put the shotgun on her back and took out a simple revolver so she could hold Aaron also.

They ran through looking for Roy as more of them entered the house. Riza only had to kill a few men before they reached the bedroom. She put down Aaron and barricaded the door with her bookcase.

"Where's dad?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know." She said, reloading. "I hope he didn't get himself killed."

"He wouldn't!" Travis said.

"I know." Riza said. She patted Travis' head. "It'll all be okay." She staggered a bit and ran into the wall.

"Mom!" They both gasped.

"I'm okay, I just got a bit a light headed." She said, waving it off. "Let's go find your father."

"Maybe we should just stay here." Travis said. "You don't look good Mommy."

Riza glanced at the door and sighed. She sat down on the bed with the boys and they waited.

"How many of you are there?!" Roy asked as he boiled one's eyes out.

"More than you can handle Mustang!" They said, attacking. He slipped away and they were left dumbfounded. Roy made a run for it. He passed by the boys' room and sighed in relief. "Good, they got out."

"Roy Mustang!" A man shouted.

Roy turned to see two men sitting with their knees bleeding profusely. "That's one tough woman you got yourself. They ran off that way." He said.

Roy stared at them for a second before continuing on. "They're probably in the bedroom then." He made his way there and he banged on the door.

Riza readied her gun and had the boys behind her.

"Riza, it's me!" Roy called.

She moved the bookcase and let him in. "You had us worried." She said.

"Sorry. Are they alright?"

"I gave out a few bloodied kneecaps but yes." She said.

"I saw." He chuckled.

She collapsed and he caught her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." She said. She stood back up and held her head.

"We should get out of here. Have you called the Elrics?"

"Phones are dead." She told him.

"Alright." Roy sighed. "We'll have to take care of this ourselves."

"We can't burn the house down." Riza told him.

"I know that." Roy said.

"Do you know what they want?" Riza asked. "At all?"

"They want us." Aaron said. "When those men came into the room they sounded like they were specifically looking for me and Brother."

"That's not gonna happen." Roy said, tightening his gloves. "They want to come after my boys, they're going to get roasted." He snarled.

"Probably a typical ransom attempt." She said.

All of a sudden the window shattered and a 4 people came in. In a flash, Riza felt her face make contact with the ground and she heard screaming.

"Brother!" Aaron squealed as and Travis were picked up.

Travis squirmed and looked to Roy, who got thrown against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back.

"This is for your own good kid." one of them said to Aaron. "Your parents are killers, I have no idea how that man got to be Fuhrer when he should have been executed like a criminal."

"That was a long time ago." Aaron said. "Let us go!"

"He said it was for your own good." A woman snarled as she held a knife to Riza's neck. "These two killed more people than you'll ever meet in your lifetime kid."

"But they help people now!" Travis protested.

"Boys!" Riza said, trying to get free.

"Stay still, they'll be fine!" the woman hissed at her.

"We find it sickening that you've been allowed another chance Mustang." The man said, taking off his mask.

"Should've known anyone spouting about me killing people would be Ishvalan." Mustang said. "And that second chance has been devoted to helping your people, don't forget that." He said.

"These boys don't deserve to be yours." The other woman said. "They're so precious. I've always wanted children."

"Let them go!" Riza yelled.

All of a sudden, a flash of blonde hair freed Travis, another freeing Aaron.

"Oh, Edward. You two certainly have gotten faster." Roy said.

"It's a technique I learned from Ling and LanFan when I went to Xing." Alphonse smiled.

"Quite chatting!" Edward snapped. "We've got more of these to deal with.

The ones holding Roy and Riza dropped them to fight. Edward threw one out the broken window and Alphonse knocked one out with a kick to the back of the neck.

"Let's get out of here." Al said, helping Riza up. She immediately scooped up Aaron and Travis was picked up by Alphonse.

They ran out into the hallway and made a run for it. "Incoming!" Edward shouted. A group of them stood with guns. They turned into a different hallway just as the slew of bullets flew past them.

They stood in shock for a minute before running faster. Alphonse, who was running next to Riza, behind Ed and Roy, turned to see her limping. "Mrs Mustang are you alright?" He asked.

She held Aaron with one arm, while the other held her hip. She moved her hand from her hip to reveal blood pouring from a bullet wound. Al was about to stop but Riza grit her teeth. "I'm okay." They kept running and they were almost at the front door when more attacked. Riza and Al tried to open the doors, but someone had blocked it on the other side.

"Alchemy, right." Al said, searching for chalk.

One man carried a rifle, and he had a menacing look about him.

"Hurry up Al!" Edward said.

"Trying!" Al said, still searching.

"Here!" Ed yelled, tossing him some chalk.

Travis' eyes widened as the man pointed the rifle straight at his face.

"NO!" Riza screamed, setting Aaron down and moving to grab Travis. Edward sprinted to tackle the man at the same time.

BLAM!

A body fell to the floor and everyone froze.

Aaron opened his eyes, waiting to see his brother lying there dead, but Travis was fine.

"Who just got shot?" Al asked, not turning around, afraid to see.

"DAD!" Travis cried.

Roy laid on the ground, holding his left side as blood poured out from his ribcage area.

"I got it!" Al yelled, pulling Aaron outside. He transmuted a giant wall so the men couldn't follow.

"Roy!" Riza gasped, trying to help him up. "Come on we have to go."

"Sorry." He said.

Riza started to cry as she felt blood soak her shoulder where Roy just coughed it up. "Don't you dare die Roy Mustang." She said, half-dragging him along.

"I parked the car on the other side of the mansion." Edward told them.

"Just take ours!" Riza said. tossing him the keys. She cringed, her own wound felt like it was on fire.

Alphonse got into the driver's seat before Ed could. "We don't know if your feet reach the pedals Ed, we can't take chances!" He said, taking the keys.

Edward fumed as he got in the passenger's side. Travis and Aaron climbed into the back seat with Riza and Roy.

"Mom, you're bleeding." Travis said, pointing to her wound.

"I know." She said, trying to hold Roy up.

"I'll kill them." Roy said.

"Shhh, just be quiet, I'm fine." Riza said.

"I'll kill them for hurting you." He repeated.

The boys watched tears roll down Riza's cheeks. "Just hang on." She told him.

"I always said I was going to die before the rest of you." Roy told her.

"You're not going to die Roy, you can't." She said.

"Is it…my fault?" Travis asked.

Riza's head snapped to look at her son. "No Travis, no."

"But he jumped in front of me." Travis said. "If the man just shot me Daddy wouldn't be hurt now." He said, crying.

"Travis, I jumped in front of you because that's what fathers do." Roy coughed. "It's not your fault. What kind of Dad would I be if I just let my son get killed when I could stop it?"

"Were almost there Mustang!" Edward called back at them.

"Got it." Riza said. "I was about to do the same thing Travis. We would gladly give our lives for you and your brother. That's what parents do."

"Well we're going to make sure it never comes to that again." Alphonse said, on the verge of tears. "We've been without our father for so long, and because of us Mr. Hughes is dead….I can't stand to see another child lose a father. If we don't get there in time I'll heal you myself!" He said, clenching the steering wheel. Edward watched his brother's knuckles turn white. "Do you want me to drive?" He asked him.

"No." Al responded.

Riza stared up at the Elrics for a while before burying her face in Roy's hair and holding him tightly.

"We're here." Al said, jumping out of the car. The Elrics helped Riza carry him in and the Mustang brothers followed, traumatized.

"Fuhrer Mustang!" The nurse gasped. "Get him treatment immediately!"

Riza followed them to the emergency room, while Ed and Al took care of Travis and Aaron.

"They'll be fine." Edward told them. "I promise."

~The Next Morning~

Roy finally woke up in his hospital bed, feeling extremely sore. There was a bottle of water on his side table, and beyond that was a teddy bear, it looked like Aaron's "What's that doing here?" He asked. He picked up the bear, which had a small card tied to it's arm. "Congratulations Fuhrer Mustang?" He asked, reading the card.

He heard multiple people outside of his room. It sounded like Riza, Ed, and Alphonse. And was that Havoc? The door opened and Riza walked in. Her waist was heavily bandaged.

"Oh, you're awake?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, my ribcage hurts like hell though." He said.

"The doctor says a few ribs are broken, you'll be here for a day or two." She said.

"Great." Roy sighed. "What about the terrorists?"

"They cleared out. We arrested the wounded ones and they're being questioned right now."

"And the boys?"

"They've been in the waiting room with the Elrics all night." She said.

"And what about you?" He asked.

"My hip is fine…" she said, going quiet suddenly.

Roy raised an eyebrow and looked at the door. Somehow he could sense Ed and Havoc listening.

"Do think she's going to tell him?" Al asked.

"She kind of has to don't you think?" Ed asked.

"Shhhh! Here she goes!" Havoc said.

Riza shifted her weight uneasily. "There's something else."

"I get the feeling." Roy said, crossing his arms. "And would you care to tell me why there's a teddy bear on my side table that says congrats?"

"We did an x-ray of my hip to see if anything was broken." She said. "And we found something."

"Is everything alright? You said your hip was fine." He said, concerned.

"Quit beating around the bush already." Edward said impatiently.

Riza must of heard him, because she blurted out suddenly, much to Roy's surprise. "I'm pregnant!"

**Cliff! I've already started the next chapter so don't worry, I'll update very soon! Tell me what you think of that!**


End file.
